Where You Never Would Have Looked
by DBKUGirl
Summary: John Cena is out visiting his pal Randy Orton while he's on leave and winds up meeting Jasmine. Jasmine is a beautiful single mom of an adorable little boy...who has Autism.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Randy Orton, Samantha Speno-Orton or John Cena. (Although that would be fun) Jasmine is my own character. My personal experience with autism is where I'm drawing from. (My 3 year old has autism) I **do not** follow correct WWE timelines or storylines. If you don't agree with something, please let me know nicely.

Hope you enjoy! **

Samantha Speno-Orton hung up her phone with a smile. She walked over to her friend Jasmine's desk. "Hey girlie! You'll never guess what?"

Jasmine looked up from her computer screen, "Hmm…nope I can't. What?"

"Well, Randy's friend is in town for a few days to visit and we're going to come and see your show tonight." Samantha said excitedly. "They've never seen Rocky Horror."

"Really? That's awesome! I'm Janet tonight." Jasmine replied. "Will Randy's shoulder be ok enough for him to be out and about?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. That's sweet! Wanna go out afterwards? We could double." Samantha offered.

"I'd love to, but my sister has a big test tomorrow, so I promised her I'd be right home afterwards." Jasmine thought for a second, "Well, I guess you guys could come over to my place. Bray will be in bed, and we can go to the den so we don't bother him."

"That'll be great! John's a riot!" Samantha replied with a smile! I'll text you when we get to the theater."

"Ok, I'll save you up front seats." Jasmine replied.

Later that night, Jasmine picked up Brayden from his daycare and they were driving home. "Auntie Jenny's going to come over and watch you tonight!" She said excitedly. "You haven't seen her in a few days, aren't you excited?"

Brayden sat in the backseat spinning the wheels on his car. He loved playing with his toy car. He didn't drive it around though; he flipped it over and spun the wheels over and over again.

Jasmine thought to herself, "What am I thinking? Why would I invite them over? I have more important things to focus on instead of my personalization. But it's too late now."

They got to the house and Brayden took off towards the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a sippy cup of apple juice and slammed the door shut. Then he went to the pantry and knocked on the door. Jasmine had the door child proofed with a door knob protector. Otherwise he'd be in there constantly.

Jasmine smiled, "Do you want a snack?"

Brayden kept knocking on the door. He didn't turn towards her at all. He just kept facing the door itself and knocking.

"Brayden, look at mommy." She said as she knelt down to his level and pointed to her nose. She smiled when Brayden matched her gaze. "Would you like a snack? Tell mommy yes."

"Yeees (yes)" He replied with a smile.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yay! Great answer Bray!" And she opened the door.

Brayden looked around the cupboard and finally settled on a package of fruit snacks. He slammed the door shut. Then he handed them to his mom.

"Can you say open please?" Jasmine coaxed.

He kicked his feet while looking at the ceiling fan spinning.

"Brayden, look at mama. Can you say open please?" Jasmine said again.

He looked at her, "Open pees (open please)"

"Great words!" Jasmine exclaimed as she opened them and poured them into a bowl. She held up the bowl with the fruit snacks. "Can you say thank you?"

"Deek you. (Thank you)" He cooed taking the bowl from her and running to his room.

Jasmine smiled, his language was coming along so nicely. There were still days she couldn't believe that Brayden had autism and then there were days when she couldn't believe she didn't notice. Her days were spent working at her 2 jobs to make ends meet and then working with Brayden to make the words happen. To try and tame the autism so he could be as typical as possible. She had pretty much given up pretty much all of her social life so she could dedicate herself to Brayden. Her family was as supportive as they could be, but she still felt awfully lonely at the end of the day. And whenever Brayden had a meltdown when they were anywhere in public , the mean, cruel stares and comments always brought out the tears in Jasmine. No one understood.

The sound of her front door opening snapped Jasmine back to reality. "Auntie Jenny's here!" Jasmine's sister Jenny called.

"I'm in the kitchen." Jasmine replied as she quickly started making herself a sandwich.

"How's my favorite sister and nephew doing?" Jenny asked setting her homework down on the counter.

"Your only sister and nephew are doing ok." Jasmine replied taking a bite.

Jenny walked off to peek in at Brayden. She came back with a smile, "He's lying on his floor with his head propped up in his hands watching Teletubbies."

"Well, he can have chicken nuggets or a hotdog for dinner. If you want to, you can give him a bath, otherwise he can just chill out." Jasmine said as she finished her sandwich. "And, don't freak out or anything, but I have people coming over tonight after the show."

"Wait a minute," Jenny said excitedly. "You have people coming over? As in you're going to attempt socialization?"

"Ha Ha. Yes, Samantha, her husband and his friend are coming to the show and then coming back here." Jasmine said as she gathered up her stuff.

"So, is his friend single?"

"I don't know. I think so, but I'm sure he doesn' t live around here. And I'm sure he wouldn't want to date me. So I'm going to just let the night happen and hopefully have some laughs and then go back to my normal life." Jasmine replied. "I've gotta run. No more questions, I'll see you tonight."

Jasmine walked into Brayden's room. "Hey kiddo. Mom's going to go to work now. Auntie Jenny is going to be hang out with you ok?"

Brayden continued watching Teletubbies and didn't once look at his mom.

Jasmine sighed and lay down next to him and gave him a hug, "Sweetie, I'm going to go to work now. Can you say "Ok mommy?"

"K mommy," He replied not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Love you buddy. I'll kiss you when I get home." Jasmine said giving him a kiss. She wondered when one day he'd have meaningful conversation without being prompted.

She got up and thanked Jenny and headed out the door.

She arrived at the theater and greeted everyone as she headed back to the dressing room area and proceeded to get her costume on. As she was styling her hair and touching up her makeup her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"We're here! The place is packed!" Samantha said excitedly. "The boys don't know what to think. A lot of people are dressed up."

"Leave the lobby, walk around to the back of the theater and I'll meet you back there. I'll bring you in the back entrance to your seats." Jasmine said getting up.

"Got it. See you in a minute." Sam replied hanging up.

Jasmine looked in the mirror. She laughed because she looked like a school girl. She was wearing Janet Weiss's outfit. A lavender top with a lavender skirt; white heels and a lavender hat. Her hair was curled just right and she had a small white purse. She could only imagine what John would think of her at first sight.

Once she got out there, she couldn't believe her eyes…Randy's friend was HOT! She took a deep breath and calmly reminded herself that this was a one-time deal. But man could she dream! She was just hoping he was as nice as he was hot.

"Jazzy!" Samantha exclaimed waving.

Jasmine smiled and walked over there. "Hey!"

John took a breath. She was a shorter girl, she looked around a size 6, she had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, pretty brown eyes, long eyelashes. She had a great smile, and her body had beautiful curves. John couldn't help but smirk to himself because she had a very cute ass.

"Jasmine, I would like to introduce you to John. John, this is Jasmine." Samantha said with a smile. "She's your date for tonight."

John smiled and held his hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you Jasmine."

Jasmine felt shivers, there was just something about the way he looked in her eyes and said her name. Something felt familiar even though she had never seen him before in her life. She smiled back and shook his hand firmly, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Nice firm handshake." John commented.

Jasmine blushed, "Why thank you." She turned towards Randy, "So I hear you boys are virgins."

Randy laughed, "Honey please, we haven't been virigins for quite awhile."

"Yes, but I bet you've never experienced anything you're going to experience tonight." Jasmine said with a flirty grin. She looked over at John, "That is, if you're up for it."

"Babe, I'm up for anything." John said with his flirty smile.

"Right this way." Jasmine said as she lead the way.

Samantha leaned over to Jasmine, "Girl, you and John look SO cute together. I hope you guys hit it off."

Jasmine smiled, she knew it would be a one-time thing, so she wasn't getting her hopes up. But it sure was fun to think about.

"Well, you can go ahead and take your seats in the middle of the front row, I have them roped off. Tonight is going to be a special one. They're just starting to let people in, so you got here just in time."

"Thank you SO much Jasmine." Samantha replied giving her a hug. "Knock 'em dead out there!"

John caught Jasmine's arm, "So, what exactly is this movie about?"

She smiled and winked at him, "Oh…I think it'll be better if you just sit back and enjoy the show."

"What character are you?" John asked curiously.

"I'm Janet Weiss." Jasmine replied. "Usually I'm Magenta. Gotta run!" And she quickly walked backstage. Once she was able to sit down and look in the mirror, she couldn't help but think, "WOW. Tonight's going to be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! A giant THANK YOU goes out to BiblicalForte, Ctina, gurl42069, and RavenFaery for your reviews! I really appreciate you guys giving this story a chance. I hope that y'all enjoy this story as much as I am. THANK YOU! Please read/review! ** ~This is the corrected version, thank you Ctina for noticing my slip-up!~

Soon everyone was in and the theater cast came out on stage. One guy led the evening. He explained the rules of the props and audience participation. There was LOTS of sexual innuendo, and it didn't matter if you were gay, straight, transgendered, bisexual, everyone was accepted.

Randy and John kept passing glances at each other. This was DEFINITELY not what they were used to.

Then, they did a "deflowering of the virgins" ceremony. That involved singing "Ring Around the Virgins." Then finally the movie began.

John sat back and watched in complete shock. He had never seen anything like this. He wasn't a close-minded person, it was just all very new to him. And Samantha was coaching him and Randy as to when to throw the toast and the toilet paper and the other props.

Throughout the night, Jasmine looked over towards John. He was definitely watching her. Granted for most of the movie she was wearing next to nothing, but still. They made eye contact a few times and she'd give him a flirty smile. And he would return it or wink at her.

Jasmine laughed as she thought to herself, "If this wasn't a one-time meeting, if he could accept me for Rocky Horror and for Brayden then I'd be able to get to know him."

Finally the movie was over and Jasmine hopped off the stage and walked over by the group. She was still wearing her corset with her garter and ripped fishnets along with her smeared make up. She smiled, "Well, could you handle that?"

John turned, gave her a big smile and put his arm around her, "Yeah, I can handle that. It's definitely different, but a helluva lot of fun."

Jasmine smiled and put her arm around him. She was cautious, and she might not socialize much, but she sure could be a flirt when she wanted to.

Randy clapped, "Great job Janet…Err..I mean Jasmine."

"Ha ha. But thank you." She replied bowing. "I'm going to run back and get changed."

"We'll meet you in the parking lot Jazzy." Samantha said grabbing Randy's hand.

"Sounds good." Jasmine replied running off towards the dressing rooms.

John watched her run off. "She's definitely a hottie." He thought to himself. "Tonight could be a very good time."

Jasmine washed her face and brushed out her hair a bit and changed clothes. She was wearing a pair of black flair-bottomed knit pants with a black halter top that had the Rocky Horror logo on it. It was a hot summer night. She had her hair down and it had nice soft waves to it. There was blonde and red highlight/lowlights blended in with her brown hair. That was her birthday present from her sister. She slipped on her black high-heeled boots that brought her up to 5'2 instead of 5'0 self. She quickly touched up her make-up and applied a nice lipgloss and headed out the door.

She caught up with her friends in the parking lot. John couldn't help but be blown away. She had a very laid-back sexiness about her. She was just a normal woman. Nothing surgically fancy, not like the wrestling divas, she was just her natural self. When she smiled, she looked SO genuinely happy. He smiled at her, "Welcome back."

"Jazzy, Randy and I are going to run to the liquor store, and the movie store. Then we'll be over. Why don't you have John ride back to your house with you?" Samantha offered.

Jasmine nodded and shrugged, "Sure, that works."

"Great, we'll see you in a bit." They called and headed off.

Jasmine looked at John, "Alright, well I guess you're stuck riding back with me. Are you all set?"

John nodded, "Yup, let's go."

Jasmine walked with John and they approached an older, silver Honda Accord. "Here we are." And she unlocked her door with the key, and then leaned over and unlocked the passenger door.

John was taken aback. It had been a long time since he had been in a car that didn't have automatic door locks. He got in and got buckled up. He glanced in the backseat and seen the booster seat with toys around it. "Do you have kids?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. I have a 3 yr old son named Brayden. Would you like to see a picture?"

"That would be great." John replied.

Jasmine took out her wallet and handed it to him. She shifted the car into reverse, backed out of the parking spot and began driving. She turned the radio down before the cd started.

John smiled as he seen that her wallet had the Playboy bunny on it. He opened it and seen an adorable little boy staring back at him. He had brown wavy hair with big brown eyes. He had dimples and definitely had his mom's smile. "Wow, he's very cute."

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Does he keep you busy?" John asked. "I don't have any kids, but I'm an uncle and most of my friends all have kids."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, he does." She wasn't sure how much she should go into his story because of the little amount of time she would be spending with John.

He handed her the wallet back. "Let's see, you work at Samantha's work, you work at the theater, you're a mommy to a very cute little boy, and you can drive a stick shift. You're pretty impressive."

Jasmine blushed, "Thanks. I don't know if impressive is the word I would use, but it is appreciated." At the red light she looked over at him, "So what do you do? How do you know Randy?"

John did a double-take, "I don't want this to sound wrong, but really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, Sam didn't tell me anything about you. She just said that Randy's friend was here visiting and that she was bringing you guys down to the theater and wanted to know if I wanted to go out with you guys. I told her I couldn't go out after the show because my sister has a big test tomorrow."

John smiled, "Well, I'm a wrestler with Randy for the WWE. I've also been in a couple movies."

Jasmine put her hand to her forehead, "God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a total idiot. I guess I should have put two and two together. I guess I'm just not used to thinking that way and to be honest I haven't watched wrestling since Macho Man and Hulk Hogan wrestled."

John smiled, reached over and squeezed her hand, "It's ok. I promise, no offense taken. So, I seen you turn your radio down right away. What kind of tunes do you like?"

"Honestly, I listen to everything. Right now I am jammin' to a mixed cd that I made the other night. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

John laughed, "Yes doll, crank it up!"

Jasmine turned it up. The first song that came on was "Get Back" by Ludacris.

John looked over at her, "You listen to Luda?"

"Hell yeah, I told you I listen to everything. I know how to jam!" Jasmine laughed.

"Alright, I'm playing the seek game. I'm going to put this cd on random and see what comes on." John replied taking over the radio controls.

John hit the fast forward button and the next song that came on was "She'd Give Anything" by Boy Howdy. The song was a slow country song that talked about a woman that would give anything to fall in love. Then he hit fast forward and the next song was "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" by Miranda Lambert; and the next song was "Kill You" by Eminem. Sprinkle in a few pop hits like "Dirrrty" by Christina Aguilera, and "Pussy Control" by Prince and John was laughing his ass off.

"WOW…you weren't kidding." John said with a laugh. "You really do like a mix."

Jasmine laughed, "Yup. I LOVE to dance and sing. Before I found out I was pregnant I was singing back-up vocals in Nashville."

John glanced around the car. There was nothing fancy except the cd player, and even that wasn't all that fancy. She didn't have power locks, no power windows, no sunroof. The car had a few rust spots and from glancing over, he could tell that it had high miles. He could tell that she was just a down home kind of girl.

"So, tell me about yourself," John asked Jasmine. "What is your typical day like?"

"Well, I wake up at 5:30am and take a quick shower and get dressed. Then at 6am Bray gets up. I have to get his teeth brushed, get him dressed and hope that he's in a good mood. Then I let him have some movie time while I do up my hair and if I have extra time then I do some make-up. If he's in a mood, then it's no make-up for me." She said with a smile. "Then I drop him off at daycare at 6:45am and I hit the road at 7am. Then I listen to my cd and drink my Diet Coke and let myself have some me time. I get to the office and work 7:30am to 4:00pm. There I'm a receptionist. Then once I'm done I rush out to make it to daycare by 4:30pm and I grab Brayden. Then if it's a night that I work at the theater most of the times I'm home till he goes to bed. Then my sister comes and I leave. Otherwise I head home and gather my stuff while Brayden watches Teletubbies and wait for my sister to get to the house. Then I head to the theater. Some nights it's singing, some nights it's Rocky Horror. Some it's a double-feature and it's Rocky Horror and Shock Treatment. I have a calendar at home that I keep track on. Then I get home and kiss Bray and I head to bed." Jasmine advised.

"So, when do you go out and have fun?" John asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't usually go out. Brayden gets so little mommy time as it is; I've reduced my second job time to mostly after he goes to bed. That way I can work with him. Tonight was one of the exceptions. So honestly, I don't get out much."

"We should change that." John replied squeezing her hand.

They pulled in the driveway of a small house with a small yard and a newer-looking fence. "Well, here we are." Jasmine said to John.

They got out and she waited for John to walk around to her. He took her hand in his and they walked up to the door. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. As they walked in they were in the living room. There was a closet to the left. "Sis? We're home." Jasmine called.

Jenny walked out and looked shocked. "Wow, you go off for Rocky Horror and you come home with John Cena. Damn, I missed a memo." She smiled and held her hand out, "I'm Jenny. It's nice to meet you."

John smiled and shook her head, "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Ok, I am the only one who had no idea. I'm so sorry." Jasmine said shaking her head.

"Well, I hate to spoil anything, but I have to go. I have a huge test tomorrow." Jenny said grabbing her bag. "Have a great night." And she quickly left.

Jasmine looked over at John. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" John asked.

"Well, I have soda and water and juice. I'm out of alcohol." Jasmine said.

"I'll take a soda." John said.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home. I'm going to go kiss Brayden and run to the bathroom and I'll be right back out. The remote is on the coffee table." And Jasmine headed down the hall.

John wandered around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. She had LOTS of pictures of Brayden. A few of the them had her in it as well. He couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was when she was smiling and holding Brayden.

John sat down and grabbed the remote. He was flipping channels and all of a sudden he noticed there was a little boy staring at him. He was standing there in Thomas the Tank engine pajamas and holding his Elmo blankie. "Hi there Brayden." John said with a smile.

Brayden reached his arms up to John. John looked around for Jasmine. She wasn't out yet, so he picked him up. "Do you want me to cover you up?"

Brayden blinked his eyes looking up at John. He looked up into his eyes for a brief moment and then curled into him with his head on John's shoulder. John at first was nervous, but then relaxed and covered him up with his Elmo blankie. He sat there rubbing his back and soon he felt Brayden's breaths change over to sleep.

Jasmine walked out and stopped in the doorway of the living room. Brayden was curled up on John's shoulder and was peacefully sleeping. Brayden NEVER went to strangers. Her eyes quickly filled with tears. "Oh my god." She whispered to herself. She reached in her pocket and took out her phone and took a couple pics quietly. Then she snapped back to reality and realized that John was probably weirded out and she quickly hurried out to the living room.

**Again, thank you SO much to everyone who is reading. I really appreciate it. Please read and review. How do you think John is going to react?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thank you SO much Cenationxprincess, babygirlz83, Breezyroo, Biblicalforte , Taylormade625, Nessa, and .Deception for leaving me reviews on this story! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story SO much!** PS: Sorry for delay, the hard drive in my computer went out and I've been without internet. But I fixed it and here we are!

"John, I'm so sorry." Jasmine said trying to hide her tears as best as she could. "I kissed him lightly; I didn't think I woke him up." And she leaned down and lifted him off of John.

"No problem." John said with a smile. He lightly patted Brayden's back, "G'night little man."

Jasmine brought him back to his room and tucked him in. She turned on his night light and shut the door all the way. Jenny never closed it all the way, and Jasmine knew he'd wander if it wasn't closed.

She walked back to the living room, "I promise, I have the child proof on the door this time."

"Seriously Jas, it's ok." John said reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Tell me about yourself." Jasmine said to John.

"Well, my name is John Felix Anthony Cena." John began, but was interrupted by Jasmine's giggle.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked; Brayden's middle name is Anthony also. Please continue."

"Really? That's awesome. I was born on April 23rd, 1977. I was raised in West Newbury, MA. I am the second oldest of five brothers. Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean." John continued on explaining his life before the WWE. He gave her the history of his WWE career in a nutshell. "And I've been in a couple movies and I recorded a rap cd with my cousin Trademarc and then made a few guest appearances on tv shows and songs."

Jasmine listened intently. She really liked listening to him talk. He was very interesting. "I can't believe you've done so much in your life already. That's really great!"

"Thanks, I like to think so. And now I live down in Florida." John added.

"Wow, very nice." Jasmine replied. "So far from here." She thought to herself.

"Your turn. Tell me about your family and how you came to be here."

Jasmine settled into her spot . "Well, let's see. Hopefully this story doesn't scar e you too much." She said with a laugh. "I was raised in a small town in Minnesota. My parents are still together also, and it's just me and my sister Jenny. We're 2 years apart. She put college off to travel around a bit. So I graduated high school and then packe d up and moved to Nashville to go to college. I graduated college. There I did some work as a demo vocalist along with some odd jobs. After the graduation ceremony I decided to take a vacation and I flew out to California. While I was there I met up with a few girlfriends that I graduated with. We were out at a party and met some people and wound up getting invited to the Playboy mansion for one of the parties. So of course we accepted and we made sure we looked damn good. And I was a bit of a partier back then, so I let myself have way too many drinks and I met a few guys. I wound up leaving with one and 2 months later I found myself pregnant. So I called the guy and told him. He told me that he was with someone, so he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby. He sent me a check to cover "child support" with a note telling me not to contact him again. So I took the money, and called my parents telling them I was coming home and I needed to talk to them about something. I showed up with my tail between my legs and told them I was pregnant and alone. At the same time, they told me that Dad had been transferred to Missouri. So all 4 of us packed up and moved to St Louis. I used the money that he had given me to buy this house and with the small amount I had leftover I picked up the car. Then I found myself working two jobs and doing what I could to save as much money as possible before the baby arrived. My parents made it clear that they were grandparents and nothing more. If I decided to keep the baby, it was all my responsibility. And for the most part, I have done it all on my own. I've had to borrow money a few times, but I've always paid them back."

John was impressed. She definitely sounded like a very head-strong woman. "You're a pretty amazing woman."

Jasmine laughed and shook her head, "No I'm not, I'm just doing what I have to do to give my son a good life."

"You seem to be doing a good job." John said with a smile.

"It took a long time for me to believe that." Jasmine said cautiously.

Just as John was going to ask what she meant, they heard the front door open. Samantha and Randy walked in and headed down to the den with a few bags. "The party can start now." Randy announced.

"Gosh, I was wondering if y'all were ever going to show up or if you guys had gotten side-tracked." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Funny, we thought maybe we should call first in case y'all had gotten side-tracked." Samantha quipped.

"Who's ready for a drink?" Randy replied as he pulled out a few bottles. "We got a variety."

"Pour me something." John replied standing up. He looked over at Jasmine, "How about you?"

"Definitely." Jasmine replied nodding.

Samantha pulled out a few munchies. "I've got the snacks."

Randy grabbed another bag, "And I brought a movie."

"Sweet. Let's do this." John replied.

Everyone got their drinks and snacks and Jasmine put on the movie. "The Hangover. Nice choice."

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I thought so."

Samantha went and climbed on Randy's lap. Not 10 minutes into the movie the two of them were already making out."

John looked over at Jasmine, "Wanna sit out on your porch?"

Jasmine nodded, "That would be nice."

And the two of them snuck outside. They sat down on the porch swing. John looked up, "Lots of stars out tonight."

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, that's one nice thing. We have a great sky view."

Soon the two of them were laughing and talking and drinking. John was feeling pretty comfortable with Jasmine. He really liked her.

"So, just to clarify something. Brayden's dad has never had anything to do with him?" John asked.

Jasmine shook her head, "No. I actually sent him a text message when Brayden was born and let him know that the baby was a boy and gave him his stats and I got a text back saying he received the update, but he didn't want to know anything else. And I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Jasmine definitely liked John. She couldn't believe she did because at first glance you would never think he was her type, but he was such a great guy. She was worried that he would get the wrong idea about her.

"So, tell me the true type of girl you are." John said pouring them each another drink.

"Hmm...the true type of girl I am, huh? Jasmine said as she took a sip of her drink. "Well, I was different pre-child. I was a wild girl with a sweet and grounded side to me. I was raised to be a good girl, we went to church every Sunday, it was drilled into me what would happen if I wound up with a "bad boy" and how my life would go nowhere. BUT...I couldn't help it. I am a girl who loves to watch football. I am a girl who likes to go out and have a good time, but at the same time stay home and have a wild night in." She said with a smirk. "Post-child, I don't really have much of a life. I work, I take care of Brayden. I work some more, I spend as much time as I can with Brayden. I don't meet a lot of guys, I just don't have time to waste on guys that are only out to waste MY time."

John smiled, man he liked this girl. She was a feisty little thing...all 5'0 of her.

"I'm an open book. Even though you're not supposed to talk about certain topics on a first date, I would tell you anything you want to know. I'm a wicked flirt, I have a few REALLY good talents but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you in what yet." She added with a wink. "Now tell me about you."

John nodded, "That's fair. I myself am a helluva flirt. I flirt with damn near everybody. But, that doesn't mean I fool around with everybody. I don't sleep with just anybody. I like to make the most out of life. Life is way too short to take yourself too seriously. I like to have fun, I like to work. I like trying new things."

Jasmine took her turn to nod. She could feel herself becoming buzzed, so she decided to use a bit of liquid courage. "So...tell me about your ideal girlfriend."

John laughed, "We didn't waste anytime did we?" He put his arm around her, "She has to be open-minded. She has to know that I have a very demanding career. Between wrestling and movies, I don't always have a lot of free time. With that being said, she also has to understand that family comes first. I will always put my family first. I like girls that aren't afraid to just let loose and be crazy, but at the same time can be very mature and isn't afraid to put me in my place when needed. She also has to be independent. I'm not always going to be around so she needs to be able to take care of herself." He took a drink, "And when it comes to the bedroom, someone who's not afraid to be on bottom or top."

Jasmine burst out laughing, "Well...my man had better be able to let me try different things in the bedroom, but at the same time respect my decision if I didn't like it."

"Touche" John said toasting her.

The two looked at each other and started laughing. They talked about John's career a bit, they talked about how Jasmine met Samantha through their employer a bit. Finally, John looked at Jasmine, "Do you think we should go back in there?"

"Yeah, we might want to . That way I can yell at them if they get too freaky on my furniture." Jasmine replied. "Plus, I can't drink anymore. Brayden wakes up early."

John nodded in acknowledgement and they headed back inside. They went down to the den. Samantha heard movement and pulled herself back from Randy.

By now the movie was close to being halfway over, but it was also very late. "I suppose we should get going." Randy said. "I know your son likes to be up at the butt crack of dawn."

Jasmine laughed, "Yes, you know him well."

John was very suprised that Randy knew so much. He might have to probe him for information later. Although he would rather find out everything from her. He couldn't believe that he liked this girl so much.

Samantha smiled and squeezed Randy's hand, "Alright, let's go." She turned to John, "Hey, are you ready?"

John snapped back to reality, "Yeah, I'm ready." He looked over to Jasmine, "I'd really like to see you again. Can I call you?"

Jasmine smiled and was very surprised. "Yeah, I'd like that." And she gave him her number.

"I'll call you tomorrow and see what you're upto. I'm not wrestling right now, I'm making a movie, so I have an extra couple days that Randy doesn't have." John advised.

They all walked upstairs to the front door. Samantha gave Jasmine a hug and headed outside to their truck. Randy gave Jasmine a quick hug, "See ya."

John realized that Randy must really know Jasmine well. He looked at Jasmine and smiled, "I had a really great time."

Jasmine blushed and nodded, "Me too."

He leaned down and gave her a nice, little kiss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jasmine grinned like a fool, "Talk to you then."

And John headed out to the truck. Jasmine watched them pull away. She sat down and smiled. She knew she still had a lot to tell him, but at this point it was one day at a time. She locked the door and headed to bed with thoughts of John dancing in her head.

**Please read and review! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU so much to Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Breezyroo, and Sonib89 for your reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. Please continue to read and review guys! I know the beginning is a bit slow, but trust me, it's working towards the good stuff!**

The next morning, John woke up and had breakfast with Randy and Samantha. Randy was getting ready to fly out to Raw, so it was going to be a quick breakfast.

Sam had made pancakes and sausage for breakfast. She got up to get the boys refills. As she left the dining room, Randy leaned over to John, "So dude, what do you think of Jasmine?"

John smiled, "I like her. She seems like she has a really good head on her shoulders. She's very pretty. I want to get to know her better."

Randy looked at him, "Dude, let me tell you…I've known Jasmine for a long time."

Samantha looked at Randy as she set down their plates, "You haven't known her for that long. It's only been about a year."

Randy quickly corrected himself, "Ok, so it hasn't been that long, but I've known her long enough, she is a very grounded, fun girl. She likes to have a good time, but she puts her kid first." He took a bite, "It's just too bad her kid ain't normal," he said with a mouthful.

"What do you mean not normal?" John asked curiously.

Samantha slugged Randy in the arm, "What are you doing? Leave Brayden alone. Besides, it's her story to tell not yours."

Randy held his hands up, "What? I'm just saying…"

"Just stop saying." Samantha said as she returned to her food. "John, don't listen to Randy. Brayden's a great kid. I've babysat him a couple of times."

"Yeah, and he's creepy." Randy said as he ate more.

"He's not creepy. Now just stop. Let's change the subject. John, how long are you going to stay around?" Samantha asked turning to John.

John had many thoughts swirling in his head now. Between everything Randy had said about Jasmine and about Brayden, and the movie, he shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam, what did you ask?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, um, probably another day or so." John said as he finished up his food. "Thank you for breakfast, it was really great. I'm going to go and hit the shower." And he rinsed his plate off in the sink and headed upstairs quickly. He had a lot to process.

Sunday mornings were always lazy ones around Jasmine's house. She would wake up and snuggle up under a blanket on the couch while she let Brayden bring some toys into the living room and watch tv.

After awhile, Brayden got up and walked into the kitchen. Soon she heard the freezer door open. Jasmine smiled and got up, "Are you hungry Bray?"

He didn't look back at her, but he nodded yes. He began to pull out various items, look at them and then put them back. He pulled out the box of corn dogs and turned to Jasmine, "dorn dogs"

Jasmine smiled and gave Brayden a BIG hug. "Yes Brayden, those are corn dogs! Great words. But those aren't for breakfast. How about we have waffles?"

Brayden shook his head no, "No…dorn dogs."

"How about French toast sticks?" Jasmine asked gently removing the corn dogs from his hand.

"Toast ticks." Brayden repeated.

"Yes, great job!" Jasmine quickly switched the boxes and showed Brayden the French toast sticks. "Here we go!"

Soon Brayden was buckled in his high chair and enjoying French toast sticks while watching Rolie Polie Olie for the third time that morning. Jasmine smiled and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Jasmine sat down at the table when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and seen John's name come up. She smiled, "Hello?"

"Good morning. We didn't keep you up too late last night did we?" John asked with a smile. He was drying himself off after his shower.

"No, I'm good. We've spent the morning watching Rolie Polie Olie and just chillin'." She replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Brayden wanted to go out and do something today." John asked.

"I don't have a sitter," Jasmine started to say when John interjected.

"I meant the both of you. I thought we could do something and then grab something for lunch."

Jasmine looked over at Brayden, he was busy watching Rolie Polie Olie with syrup dripping off of his chin onto his Wiggles pajamas. She always told herself that she wouldn't bring guys into Brayden's life until she knew it was going to be a stable relationship. And, she still had to tell John about his Autism. She took a deep breath, "Well, how about this. There are a few things that I need to talk to you about, and I feel I should do this before we go out. Then you can see if it changes your mind or not. So why don't you come over, and we'll go from there."

John was puzzled, "Ok, I'll be over 'bout 10:30. I'll see ya then."

Jasmine nodded, "Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye." And she hung up the phone. It was 8:30am. She glanced over at Brayden, "Maybe we could have a good day today?" She said under her breath.

She got up and cleaned him up and let him down to play. The next couple of hours, she spent going over everything in her head.

John got downstairs just as Randy was packing everything up to go. They did the manly hug thing and Randy winked at John, "Good luck dude. Let me know if you need anything."

John nodded, "Dude, stay safe."

Samantha looked at John, "You know where the spare key is, if you go anywhere lock up."

"Will do."

And they left. John hung out around the house till it was finally time to head out. He was thankful that they had jotted down the address as they were leaving the night before, that way he could just GPS his way there.

John went out to the driveway and hopped in one of Randy's cars. He revved it up and headed out for Jasmine's house.

When he pulled in the driveway, he took a deep breath. He was a bit worried about what Jasmine wanted to talk to him about that might make him change his mind about taking them out. He was hoping she wasn't going to say that she wasn't interested in anything more, because he really liked her and really wanted to get to know her better. He wasn't saying he wanted to run away with her, but he definitely wanted to spend some time with her.

He rang the doorbell and Jasmine opened the door. This time she was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans with a pink tank top. She had her hair parted to the side and had it nice and wavy. She was wearing just a hint of make up along with a very nice shade of pink lip gloss. She smiled, "Hi, come on in."

John walked in and slipped his shoes off. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, and you?" She replied blushing a bit.

John smiled and nodded, "I'm good thanks."

They walked through the living room towards the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be great, thanks." John replied sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar. "So, what do you have to tell me that you think would scare me away?"

She handed him a bottle of water and sat down next to him. "You just don't waste anytime do you?"

"Nope, sure don't." John replied flashing her that Cena smile.

Jasmine took a deep breath, "Well, I know I've hinted at this, but I haven't had a boyfriend since becoming a mom. And I have only gone on a couple of dates. But, I guess my big point is that I haven't introduced any of them to Brayden. I don't want him to get confused or attached to someone that isn't going to stick around or be ok with him."

John reached over and took her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Jas, I know we don't know each other very well, and I know we live quite a ways away from each other. But I would really like to get to know you better. And I feel like I won't get to know you unless I can get to know Brayden also. I'm ok with him."

Jasmine squeezed John's hand, "No, I don't know if you will be. I'm not trying to make assumptions, but Brayden's not a typical kid John."

"Jas, kids will be kids. I think you worry too much." John said trying to reassure Jasmine. Although he did hear Randy's voice popping up in his head reminding him something was different. "You're doing the best you can as a single mom, cut yourself some slack."

"John, I wish I could. But, let me finish. Because Brayden's not a typical kid, I have a very crammed schedule. I don't always have a lot of free time." Jasmine reached into the junk drawer and pulled out a calendar. On it, different days of the week were highlighted different colors. "Yellow days mean his home teacher is coming out, pink days means the teacher is going to daycare, and blue days mean that the speech teacher is coming out. Every day I have my own things that I have to work with him on. Then my schedule is written in purple."

"Why don't you just send him to a regular preschool? Why are you homeschooling him?" John inquired. "Maybe Randy thinks differently about the kid because of the home schooling," he thought to himself.

Just then Brayden walked into the kitchen. He looked past the two of them and went into the fridge.

John turned in his chair, "Hey Brayden, remember me?"

Brayden didn't respond, he just kept digging in the fridge. Finally came out with a Capri Sun pouch.

"Brayden, can you say hi to John?" Jasmine asked him.

He looked at the pouch, "hi Tohn." He said as he tried to get the straw off.

"No Brayden, look up here." Jasmine said snapping her fingers.

Brayden lifted his head and looked at her fingers.

"This is John, now say Hi John."

Brayden maintained looking at him, "Hi Tohn." He held up his juice pouch, "toose."

John smiled, "Hi buddy. Do you have juice?"

Brayden nodded yes. Then he brought it to Jasmine and set it down.

Jasmine un-wrapped the straw and stuck it in the pouch and handed it back, "Careful."

Brayden grabbed it and ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen.

"Seems like a regular kid to me." John replied with a smile.

Jasmine tried hard not to get tears in her eyes. She could tell that John meant well. "John, Brayden has Autism. He'll never be a typical kid. He will get close, but he'll always have some quirks to him. He doesn't just start talking to you, he has to be prompted. Sometimes he'll talk and other times he won't. They told me that minus the language, he's considered high-functioning. He doesn't stim much, he's potty-trained, we have really great days where you would never know something wasn't typical about him, and then we have days where everything causes a meltdown. He puts a lot of things in his mouth, he's sensory sensitive, textures can sometimes drive him nuts. He's a pretty quirky kid."

John nodded his head, now he knew what Randy was trying to get at. "Did you know that I've done charity work for Generation Rescue back in 2008? That's Jenny McCarthy's charity."

Jasmine looked surprised, "You have?"

He nodded, "Yup. Sure did. I learned a lot by helping out. And let me tell you, I know you don't know me very well, but I have a very big soft spot for kids, whether they're typical or not. You're not going to scare me off because Brayden has Autism. Yes, I might need to learn more, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You do know that going places isn't always easy, right?" She asked cautiously. Yeah he could talk big and sound like he was Mr. Great, but could he really hang?

"I've seen a few videos on YouTube about kids with Autism." John replied.

"Alright, if you're brave enough, let's go. If you don't mind, could we take my car? I have his stroller and his harness in there." Jasmine asked. "Oh, also, I have a brief printout that I would really appreciate it if you read."

"A printout?" John asked walking into the living room with her.

"I know, I'm a freak. But it'll really help you to understand what life is like with Brayden." She pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

John took it with a laugh and began to read it. "10 Things Every Child with Autism Wishes You Knew by Ellen Notbohm*)

"Brayden, wanna go bye-bye?" She asked her son as he was watching tv. She touched his shoulder so he would look at her. "Let's go out and have fun today. Can you turn the tv off?"

Brayden got up and began running across the room. Jasmine swiftly turned the tv off and began trying to catch him. Finally she scooped him up and cradled him in her arms, "Brayden, it's not ok to run away from mommy. You need to be a good listener. It's time to go bye-bye. Let's get our shoes on."

"OK MOMMY" he screamed. He kicked a bit, but Jasmine finally got his shoes on.

John was reading the list and his mind was racing. There were so many things he was quickly realizing that he didn't know. "Jas, can I keep this?"

"Yeah, I have a few of them. I have to re-read them from time to time when I'm stressed out, and I keep it posted so others can read it as well."

They got out to the car, and Jasmine got Brayden buckled into his carseat. "Alright John, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, what could we do that Brayden will be ok with?" John asked. He had had a plan, but now wasn't sure if it would work or not.

"We could go the park so he could run off some energy, or if you'd like we could go to a McDonalds that has a play place. That way he could run and we could hang out. Otherwise, we could go to the store and get you a pair of swim trunks and we could grab lunch and go to the water park?" Jasmine offered.

"So is Chuck E. Cheese out of the question?"

"For now. We went once, and because he doesn't respond to verbal commands, he wouldn't come down from the play place when it was time to go, so I had to go climbing in after him and chase him down." Jasmine said with a laugh.

"Then let's do the water park and lunch idea."

"Sounds great."

And they headed off.

* If you Google that title and author, you'll find the list I'm referring too. It's based upon a book by the same name and author.

** Well, what do you guys think? Will their first outing as the three of them go well? Or has John not seen anything yet? Will Randy run his mouth some more? Will Jasmine and John fall for each other more, or will this begin to scare John a bit? Please continue to read and review! Thank you SO much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU to my readers! And a HUGE THANK YOU to my great reviewers! I really appreciate all of the feedback. I know the beginning has been slow, but trust me, it's getting there! So, thank you to reviewers: Sonib89, ChantalCalaway, Luneara Eclipse, Cenationxprincess, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Breezyroo! ((HUGS))

Sorry for the delay. The week has been crazy busy!**

John and Jasmine headed to the closest Wal-Mart to find John some swim trunks. They parked the car and Jasmine got out and opened Brayden's door. "Do you want to walk or ride today?"

"Me calk." Brayden said proudly.

"Ok, but then we need to wear the harness." Jasmine replied as she grabbed it off the floor.

"NO…me calk." Brayden replied loudly.

"You are going to walk, you just have to wear this so I don't lose you." Jasmine replied gently. She tried to maintain a nice, calm voice. All the while praying there would be no breakdowns.

She finally got him out of the car seat and wearing the harness. "You really use one of those?" John asked innocently.

Jasmine nodded, "Yup, otherwise, if he runs off, he won't respond to me calling his name and I can't have the chance of him running out of the store and getting hit by a car."

"Gotcha, good call." John said with a smile. He wasn't trying to be insulting; he was just surprised to see it.

He took her free hand in his and they walked into the store. They headed right to the men's wear section and John quickly found his trunks.

Brayden was being pretty good. He was trying to play in the clothing racks, and Jasmine had to correct him a lot, but what three year old doesn't do that from time to time?

They went through the cashier and soon were back in the car and heading to McDonalds. John was still holding Jasmine's hand and they had on a cd of Elmo's greatest hits. Brayden was in the backseat staring out the window silently.

"So, is he always this quiet?" John asked Jasmine.

"Not always. Once he gets to know you, he'll open up. And the funny thing is he can go a week without saying a single word, and then other times he's a little chatterbox." She replied with a smile.

"Really?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, he has days where he's very typical and then we have our just AWFUL days. Lately he's been in the middle."

They pulled into McDonalds and parked the car. "Buddy, do you know where we are?" John asked Brayden.

Brayden looked and got a HUGE smile on his face "Donos!" he exclaimed.

"Yup, we're at McDonalds." John said with a laugh.

They all got out and Jasmine let Brayden out without any harness. The three of them walked into together and got in line. Jasmine was trying to order and Brayden kept dancing around. John glanced at him, "Do you have to go potty?"

Brayden nodded his head and grabbed his crotch and held on tight. "PEE!"

"Let's go." John said holding out his hand. He quickly told Jasmine what he wanted and handed her his wallet. He reached his hand out towards Brayden.

Brayden took his hand and walked with him while continuing to hold on tight to his crotch.

Jasmine looked on in shock; Brayden NEVER took anyone else's hand. EVER. And he was totally ok with John taking him potty.

What seemed like awhile passed before John came walking out of the bathroom with Brayden. Jasmine smiled, "How did it go?"

John took a deep breath, "Well, he sat down to go potty, and he pooped. So when he got done, he slid off the potty and got poop all over the seat. So I wiped that up and got him to bend over so I could help wipe him. Then the toilet automatically flushed and he started stomping and screaming because he didn't get to flush it, so he jumped up and went to push the button. While standing there pushing the button, he also reached back to his butt and got his hand icky. So then I got him to come back over and I finished wiping him. Then I took him out to the sink so we could wash our hands, and he splashed water all over. But then I took him to the air dryer and he freaked out, so I just dried his hands on my hoodie and here we are. But as we were walking out here, he did tell me thank you."

Jasmine closed her eyes, she felt awful. She quickly scooped up Brayden and got him buckled in the high chair and gave him his food. She never thought to forewarn him about all of those things. "John, I'm so sorry. He's sensory overloaded in the bathroom. He has to flush the toilet; if it does it automatically he freaks out and HAS to flush it himself. And he can't use the blow dryer hand dryers, he has to use paper towels, otherwise he gets scared. I'm sorry."

John felt bad for getting flustered; little things like this were constants in her world with him. He squeezed her hand, "It's ok. We got through it. Don't worry."

Jasmine squeezed it back and took another deep breath. "Was she wrong for attempting to bring John into their life? Was she wrong for wanting to get to know John better for a possible relationship? Was it worth the fight? Or should she be focusing on Brayden and not her own wants?" She had so many thoughts running through her mind that she felt herself near tears.

John squeezed her hand again and soon they were eating and talking. She loved hearing about John's work and he loved hearing her talk about her theater work.

Once they were done eating, they headed to the car and drove to the water park. Brayden fell asleep on the way there. When they arrived, Jasmine told John that it would be best if they hung out in the car and let him sleep a bit before waking him and taking him in.

John looked at Jasmine, "So, what should I know about you and Bray?"

Jasmine looked a bit startled, "What do you mean?"

"The ins and outs. What happens and when." John replied.

"John, there is no black and white this is what happens and when. Today the wind could blow and his sensory sensitivity could go through the roof as opposed to not noticing at all. Like I said, we have good days and we have bad days, we can go from a horrible 3 hours to the best 20 minutes ever. Autism is a lot to handle, and I don't have a manual to give you. Each day is different, each minute is different." Jasmine tried to explain. "And as far as I go, I do the best I can. I work a lot, and that cuts into my time with him and I think that is hard on him also, but as he gets older, he learns that that is our routine. He's a very schedule-rigid, routine-oriented kind of kid."

John nodded, it was a lot to take in. He knew he really liked Jasmine, he knew he enjoyed her company and he really liked getting to know her better. He liked Brayden, but as he was coming to realize Brayden was a lot of work. He just didn't know if he knew what he was thinking of getting himself into. There was definitely going to be some soul-searching going on.

"So, I know that you usually have your sister babysit, do you think there's any chance I could take you out tonight? I leave tomorrow." John asked her cautiously.

Jasmine smiled, "After the bathroom scene you still want to take me out on a date?"

"Yes ma'am I do." John replied with a smile.

"Well, let me text her and see what she's up to." Jasmine replied with a wink.

Jasmine pulled out her phone and sent her sister a text. "Hey Jenny, what are you doing tonight?"

It took a minute, but soon Jasmine's phone was going off. "Nothing, why? Do you need some company?" It read.

Jasmine grinned, "John would like to take me out on a real date tonight."

Very quickly her phone sounded off, "Hell to the yeah! I'll be over around 5:30pm"

Jasmine looked at John, "She'll be at the house around 5:30pm."

"Well, we'd better get him up and going if she's going to be to your place that quickly." John said squeezing her hand.

"She has a key, so even if she beats us to the house, she'll be able to get in." Jasmine said trying not to glow with excitement too much. "But I agree, let's get him up and let's go have a good time."

They got out of the car and Jasmine gently woke Brayden up. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Swimmim?" Brayden said excitedly. Not two seconds later he was wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Him swim?" He asked pointing to John.

"Yes, John is going to swim too." She said smiling.

John stood back and couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing her so happy. He could see the stress flow away and the for a few moments she would let herself relax and just have a good time.

"Mommy swim?" Brayden asked as he pointed to her.

"Yup, mommy swim too."

Brayden hopped out and grabbed John's hand right away, "GO!"

Jasmine smiled as John grabbed one of Brayden's hands and Brayden slipped his hand into Jasmine's. "YAY! ME SWIM!"

They all had a good laugh and headed to the gate. John paid for them all and soon they were inside the waterpark.

Brayden quickly pulled himself away and tried to take off, but Jasmine quickly caught him. "No running away, or we go home."

John watched as she had quickly caught up with him and nabbed him before he fell or wound up in the water. He couldn't believe her reaction time. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what it's like every day.

Jasmine looked at John, "Shall we find a place to put our stuff?"

"Sounds good." He grabbed Brayden and put him up on his shoulders. At first Brayden looked terrified, but then he calmed down and started tugging on his ears and poking his eyes and exploring John's head with his fingers as much as he could.

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh, "Are you sure you're ok?" She'd ask John.

"Yup, just great." John said with a smile.

They found a table, and got their stuff settled. Then the three of them headed into the water. For the next 3 hours they spent it in and out of the water. They were in the kiddie area, then John would get out for a few minutes and he knew that Jasmine had a camera in her purse and he'd take some pics of her and Brayden that he knew she'd enjoy.

Then Jasmine would get out and take a few pics of John with Brayden. She figured if nothing else, she could have pics of "John Cena" with her son. She smiled as she watched the two of them interact. She couldn't help but go back and forth between wanting to let herself try falling for him and building the wall up around her heart as high as it could go.

They loaded Brayden up on a tube and they went down the waterslides as the three of them. They had such a great time! They floated around the lazy river but Brayden got antsy. He really liked the waterslides.

They spent the next few hours just going from slide to slide and then they'd go in the kiddie pool area and let Brayden play there. Lots of smiles to go around.

Finally it was getting to be close to Brayden's dinner time and they decided to head back to Jasmine's.

They got back and Jenny was already there. They walked in and all three of them were laughing. Jenny stood there in shock. The sight was so sweet. "Welcome home guys."

"Thanks Jenny. Jenny, you remember John?" Jasmine replied.

Brayden ran into the kitchen and grabbed a juice box. He brought it to Jasmine and stood there staring at it.

"Say open please." Jasmine prompted him.

"Open peees" He replied but still didn't make eye contact.

"Brayden, look at mommy when you say please."

Brayden looked up and briefly looked her in the eyes, "Peees?"

"Great job sweetie." She put the straw in the juice box and handed it back to him.

He smiled and ran off to his room.

"Well, I'm going to head back to Sam's. I'm going to shower and get ready. Then I'll give you a call and see if you're ready." John said putting his arm around Jasmine.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sounds good."

He leaned down and gave her a nice, little kiss. "I'll see you soon honey. Thanks for watching Brayden tonight Jenny."

"No problem John. Nice seeing you again." Jenny replied.

And with that John left.

Jenny instantly turned and looked at Jasmine, "Oh my god. I have to admit you guys are awfully cute together."

"Well, that's sweet, but I have a lot more to worry about. Like is it fair of me to try and let him into our lives? It'll be a big change for Brayden, and a HUGE change for John. And it's a lot of responsibility that he wouldn't have to deal with if he dated someone else." Jasmine replied cautiously. "I just don't know if I let myself like him or if I should keep up my defenses and push him away. Although, he is leaving tomorrow, I probably won't see him again."

"Then enjoy yourself while he's here. Sis, you've dedicated your every waking moment to your little boy for the last 3 years. And you've done an amazing job all on your own. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe John is meant to be in your life?" Jenny responded with a hint of frustration. "Tonight, go out, let go and have a great time. If he calls again, then maybe it'll be meant to be."

Jasmine shook her head, "I wish it was that easy."

"It could be."

"No, Autism doesn't make anything easy." Jasmine replied.

"But Brayden is high-functioning. Yes he has good days and bad days, but look at how far he's come. He went from no words at all to a year and a half later and he's semi-communicating." Jenny stressed. "That just means you have to take things slow. Don't rush."

"Alright. I'll let tonight just happen." Jasmine said throwing her hands up in the air. "But I'm still going to be guarded."

"Go get ready Ms. Independent." Jenny said with a laugh. "I'll make Brayden dinner."

Jasmine headed into the shower and let a million things flood through her head and wash down the drain. Tonight was going to be interesting. Does she take Jenny's advice and just let herself be herself? Or should she stick to her guns about being guarded? She shook her head and scrubbed away her thoughts. 

**WELL...what will their first official date be like? Is John going to call and run his thoughts by any of his friends or family? What will Randy's response be? How about Sam's? Hmm...Please read and review! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG HUGS to my readers and to my reviewers: Cena's Baby Doll, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Chatal Calaway, BreezyRoo, RavenFaery, Sonib89, LuneraEclipse, Pajama pants5, biblicalforte, and Christina 89. Sorry it's been awhile, my son with autism has been having a rough few days, so life has been crazy. Thanks for your patience! Much love! Enjoy!**

John headed back to Randy and Samantha's house. He was really looking forward to their date. He still had the nagging question though… "Is this really something I should pursue?"

He knew he needed a few peoples' perspectives. Not that he was one who depended on what other people thought because God knows the last thing he cared about was what other people think, but he didn't want to hurt Jasmine and Brayden while trying to figure out his own deal.

He grabbed his phone and called Torrie Wilson. She used to be a WWE diva, and the two of them had attempted a relationship, but found that they were better off really good friends. He knew that she could give him an unbiased female point-of-view.

"Well hello there." Torrie answered with a laugh. "Long time no talk!"

"Yeah, I've been crazy busy. I need your opinion about something." John replied sounding a bit serious.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well, I met a girl that I really like. She seems awesome, and we're having our first official date tonight. We've hung out a couple times. We got to know each other a bit the first night we hung out and today we spent the day together with her son."

"OH, she has a kid, huh? Is that what this is all about?" Torrie interrupted. "John, you're great with kids! I think that if you feel like you're ready for that level of commitment, then go for it."

"Tor, that's not just it. Her son is 3 and he has Autism. He is very high-functioning, but he has a lot of quirks to him. She's dedicated a lot herself to him. You should see it, she's worked with him SO much and she has really seen a lot of improvement. I just worry that I'm so unfamiliar and I'm not home a whole lot." John tried to explain, but Torrie interrupted him again.

"John, stop. Slow down a minute. Listen to yourself, you are TOTALLY over-analyzing this. You're making this sound like a business proposition. John, this little boy has Autism, it's not like he has something that is going to cause the end of the world. You just said he's very high-functioning, and he's only 3 years old. If he's already come so far, he's only going to continue to improve! I know it can be intimidating in the beginning, but do you think that she was familiar with Autism when she got the diagnosis. More than likely she had no clue what she was getting into, and it sounds like she's done great. If you really like her, and you really like him, then don't let the diagnosis hold you back. Do a bit of research, Google a bit, but most of all, DON'T hold back your feelings. Be honest with her. Honesty will get you much farther than harboring all of your feelings and then you guys get into your first big fight and you wind up throwing them at her not realizing just how damaging they are. Trust me on this. Be honest and be patient. Knowing that he has Autism, you need to make sure that you not only remember but that you KNOW. You will have to be patient. And yes, there are going to be public meltdowns and yes they are going to be embarrassing, but you know they're going to happen and make sure before you do anything, you take a deep breath and think before you act." Torrie advised convincingly. She knew she made a good point.

John smiled, "Tor, you're right. You're absolutely right. What would I do without you?"

"Walk away from something that could possibly be great?" Torrie replied with a smirk. "Just think about it, at least she'll probably be better than Greta. She stole your heart, then broke it, stomped on it, and then walked away. I don't forsee this one walking away so easily. Just remember to take your time."

John made a face and nodded. He had really fallen for Greta. She turned out to be a gold digger and a liar who completely broke his heart. "You're right Torrie. I just wish she didn't live in Missouri. She's so far from home."

"She lives in Missouri?" Torrie exclaimed. "John, why are you doing the long-distance thing?"

"Randy and Samantha introduced me to her. I didn't expect I'd fall for her. I just thought we'd have a good time and life would move on."

"Well," Torrie said with a smile that John could hear over the phone. "Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes we don't always know the reason, but it's always there."

"You speak the truth Torrie. Thanks again. I hate to cut this short, but I've gotta hop in the shower. Love ya girl, I'll holla at you later." John said looking at his watch.

"Love you too Johnny. Later." And she hung up as well.

John got in the shower feeling much better about everything. Torrie had made some very valid points. He was going to call and talk to his dad and Randy about it, but he decided that until they made something official, he wasn't going to say anything.

Meanwhile, Jasmine made sure Jenny and Brayden were all good and she headed into the shower. She took a nice, long, hot shower. She shaved her armpits, shaved her legs, did some personal lady trimming, and used her really good shampoo and conditioner and let herself weigh the pros and cons of letting herself fall for John.

She got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in one towel. Then she proceeded to use a cocoa butter lotion all over her body. She wrapped another towel around herself and headed to her closet. There was one section of her closet that was not used much…the date clothes.

Jasmine went through them once, and then went through them again. She had thought long and hard about it and had decided that she would go out with John tonight, hopefully have a fabulous time, whatever happens would happen for a reason, BUT the bottom line was she was NOT going to let herself fall for him. NOT AT ALL. It would be too complicated and that was the last thing they needed was something complicated in their life.

She found a pair of 3-inch black, strappy heels then found a very sexy, red, spaghetti-strapped mini dress. She found a nice necklace to pair with it. She then went into the bathroom and threw some hot rollers into her hair to give her nice, soft, large curls. Jasmine found her make up and went to town. She hadn't been all dressed up like this, in a very long time and decided tonight was going to be her night. She gave herself nice smoky eyes and soft blush. She found a nice lipstick and topped it with a gloss.

Finally she took the hot rollers out and she softly ran a pick through her hair. Threw in a few strategically placed bobbi pins and when she finally looked in the mirror, she was shocked at the reflection. She looked like her old self. (With a few extra pounds) Jasmine got the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't help but be giddy with excitement.

She walked downstairs and posed in the doorway of the kitchen, "Hey Jenny, what do you think?"

Jenny turned around and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you look like that since you were out at the mansion! You look great!"

"You really think so?" Jasmine said turning around. "I feel really great."

"Sis, if this is the side that he brings out in you, then you had better keep him around." Jenny said with a smile. "And maybe keep him for the night."

"Nope, I've decided that I'm not going to fall for him. No sir, no way. I wouldn't want to ever be considered something that could possibly hold him back in life. So, we're going to go out, have a great time, let whatever happens happen and I'm going to keep my guard up and that'll be it. Tomorrow when he leaves for his movie, life will go back to normal." Jasmine said matter-of-factly.

"Jas, he could be the guy that would make all of your dreams come true." Jenny tried to reason with her. "Look at how much Brayden likes him. I know you'll deny it, but look how much YOU like him. I was talking to mom about you guys and she thinks…"

"YOU talked to mom about this? WHY? Why would you do that? I haven't even talked to mom about John. There's nothing to talk about. I've been his pity date and tonight will be it." Jasmine said walking around the kitchen as she switched purses.

"You keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it. Jasmine, you are so stubborn. You don't always have to be a hard rock, sometimes you can let your guard down and let a little love in your heart." Jenny fired back as she follows Jasmine around the kitchen.

Jasmine turned around and looked at Jenny, "I made the mistake of doing that, remember Brayden's dad? TWO weeks of happiness; followed by TWO weeks of hot emails then followed by ONE email telling me he met someone else and ONE very large check writing me out of his life. I don't need it again."

"And finding out that you're good friends…" Jenny began when Jasmine cut her off.

"Enough! I'm not having this argument with you. I sure as hell don't need to think about him." Jasmine said fiercely. "I'll be back." And she left the room.

Jenny shook her head, "I know there's something there. I just know it."

Jasmine came back with a black sweater draped over her arm. She put it by her purse. "If I tell you something, you CANNOT use it against me."

"Promise." Jenny said as she quickly sat down beside Jasmine.

"I really, really like John. He's funny, he's smart, and best of all, he's really good with Brayden. We have a lot in common, and he makes me smile. We had some really great talks today when we were at the water park and yeah, I like him. But, I'm scared to like him. I don't want to hold him back, I know that we live far apart, and I know that he's busy. He has a lot of really great things going for him. Brayden has a lot of responsibilities that are tied along with him. I know that most of his home and daycare teachers are going to be going away once he starts preschool, and that will free up some time, but I work two jobs also. I finally found a guy like me. He likes sports and he likes going out and having fun while at the same time just curling up with a good movie and chillin' at home. We both like to work out and go jogging but…" Jasmine began to explain with a smile.

"But what? You guys are two grown adults. You each have some pros and cons to you but what you are together is what counts." Jenny said giving Jasmine a hug. "Jas, I haven't heard you talk about someone like this in a long time."

"True…" Jasmine began to reply when the doorbell rang.

Jasmine blushed and headed over to the door. She took a deep breath, "I'm NOT going to fall for him. Just friends." She whispered to herself.

She opened the door and John couldn't believe the vision he saw before him. She looked amazing! He looked her in the eyes and smiled that Cena smile. "Wow, you look great!" he said as from behind his back he brought forth a single red rose. "For you." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks John." Jasmine said with a big smile. They were both looking each other in the eye and the sparks were flying back and forth. John looked so handsome in his tan shirt and black dress pants. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. And she loved his dimples and the gleam in his eyes.

John couldn't help it, he liked every side of her. The sexy side, her mom side, her theater side, and her relaxed side. He really liked her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I just have to say goodbye to Brayden. He's watching his Teletubbies movie." Jasmine said with a smile.

"May I join you?" John asked.

"Sure!"

They walked into Brayden's room and found him lying tummy down with his head propped up on his hands. He was repeating some of the lines from the movie.

"Bray, mommy and John are going to go out for the night. Auntie Jenny is here. Hope you have a great night. I love you." Jasmine said as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Wuv you mommy." Brayden said softly.

"See ya later little man." John said ruffling his hair.

"Bye Tohn." Brayden replied softly.

Jasmine smiled, "Aww…that was very nice."

John reached out and took Jasmine's hand. "Ready?"

"I am."

Together they walked back to the door. "See ya later Jenny."

"Bye guys!" Jenny called. She quickly walked to the window.

John squeezed Jasmine's hand, "So, would I get into trouble if I told you that I would really like to kiss you right now?"

Jasmine smiled a coy smile, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe you should test the waters and see if you sink or swim?"

John smirked. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Then he leaned down and gave her a very nice kiss. He lightly French kissed her.

With that kiss Jasmine's walls crumbled. How could she try to keep her guard up against that? She returned his kiss while smiling. Everything she had told herself got lost in the wind.

"I think I swam just fine." John replied with a wink. He opened her car door. "My lady, your chariot awaits."

Jasmine giggled and got into the car. She could feel her face was red, but she didn't care. She was a woman who was falling for his charm.

Jenny smiled, she was so happy she spied. If Jasmine wasn't falling for John after a kiss like that then there was something seriously wrong with her.

John got in and they headed to dinner. He had made reservations at a nice Italian restaurant in downtown Kansas City.

They walked in and they were quickly brought to a very nice table for two. John ordered them a bottle of very nice champagne. The waiter poured them each a glass and set the bottle in the ice bucket on the table.

John held up his glass, "To tonight."

Jasmine smiled, "To tonight."

They clinked and each took a drink and smiled at each other. And their wonderful night began. They laughed and they talked, they ordered their food and John took her out on the floor and danced with her to the music of the band. As they ate dinner, they laughed and talked some more. The whole time, they were playing footsie under the table and the smile never left their faces.

After dinner, they ordered a dessert to share. John looked across the table at Jasmine. She looked so beautiful. "So, what do you say after this, we hit up the dance club across the street?"

Jasmine smiled a very flirty smile, "If you think you can keep up with me."

"It's on." He replied winking at her again.

The combination of the champagne, the romance and the company was definitely bringing out the flirtier side of Jasmine. "So, be honest. What kind of woman do you usually find yourself dating?"

"The wrong kind." John replied with a laugh. And Jasmine swore she caught him blushing a bit. "Well, they're usually in the entertainment industry. So unfortunately I usually find out too late that there's some sort of hidden agenda. I thought I had found the right one, but man was I wrong."

"Someone broke your heart?" Jasmine asked softly. She could see that through the jokes there was a very raw feeling attached to the statement.

"Yeah, but it's ok now. I've moved on. But for awhile it was rough." John replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "Any woman who would break your heart is a complete fool and you don't need them."

John smiled and looked her in the eye, "Thank you. What about you? What kind of guy do you usually date?"

"Well, as you know I haven't dated for awhile. But, pre-child I usually dated guys in entertainment or sports somehow. I always fell for the cocky guys, the ones that usually were only in a relationship with a girl for one or two things. Then they moved on." Jasmine recounted. "So after Brayden was born I told myself that I would find a real guy who had real intentions. To be honest, even though I was told not to, I always fell for the guy who liked girls who lived a faster-side of life."

"I see. Well, do you think I fit in there somewhere?" John replied.

"You know, honestly, I told myself that I wasn't going to let myself fall for you." Jasmine said nervously.

"Why would you tell yourself that?" John asked concerned.

"Well, you don't know everything about me. Brayden is a big factor and I know that you've got a lot going for you and I wouldn't want our issues ever getting in the way of your future." Jasmine replied.

"We both have things that we don't know about each other. But that's the great part about dating. You get to know each other better. And as far as Brayden is concerned, I'll be honest, I was worried, and maybe I still am a bit. But, I'm in your shoes. You didn't know much about Autism when you found out about his diagnosis, right?"

Jasmine bit her lip, "Right."

"So, I have a lot to learn. But, I am willing to learn. And as far as my career or future goes, let's worry about that later. Do you think you that if you let go of your worries, you would let me be your boyfriend?"

"Wow John," Jasmine blushed intensely, "I'd love to. But only if you let me be your girlfriend."

John smiled, he could see there was a feisty side to Jasmine. "Wanna go dance?"

"I'd love to."

John paid for dinner and they headed across the street to the dance club.

**How will John and Jasmine's night end? Especially after the dance club? How will their families react to the news? How do you think John's best friend Randy will react?

Please continue to read and review! THANK YOU! New chapter Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU so much for your patience! A GIANT THANK YOU to my readers and reviewers. I'm working on this at work, so I don't have everyone's names handy. Thank you and please continue to read and review. I LOVE your feedback! **

They went in and headed right for the dancefloor.

There was a great mix of old and new songs. A nice range of pop, rap, dance, r&b and even a bit of country.

Jasmine laughed and leaned into John, "I sing a lot of these at the theater on the non-Rocky nights."

"Really?"

Jasmine nodded. She was definitely having a great time with John. John had a lot of great moves himself.

They had a few drinks and danced a lot. The song "Gett Off" by Prince came on. Her eyes got big, "Oh my God! I LOVE this song, come dance with me." Jasmine exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and brought him onto the dance floor.

John laughed and they began dancing. Jasmine couldn't help herself, Prince did something to her. "Really, Prince?" He asked.

"John, I'm from Minnesota. Prince is music royalty in Minnesota." Jasmine replied with a laugh, "His music turns me on from the first beat."

"Oh is that so?" John asked with a wink.

"Was that out loud?" She asked while blushing.

The two began to really bump and grind to the song. Once it was over, John leaned down and gave her an amazing French kiss. "Wanna get out of here and beat the rush?"

"Yeah." Was all she could get out. The kiss took her breath away. She could feel her knees grow weak and her head spin.

He took her hand and led her out to the car. He had to admit, he was very turned on by her. When they got to the car, he backed her up against the car and leaned into her and kissed her again.

The two of them were leaned back against the curves of the car and making out. "It's time to go." He whispered to her. He opened her door and helped her in.

Then he got in, and began to drive. They headed back to her place. They jammed to the radio and they were both rubbing each others' thighs.

They pulled into her driveway and did a quick glance and noticed that no lights were on. "Coast is clear." She said to John with a smile.

They snuck into the house and tiptoed off to her room. The minute she closed the door, John twirled her around to face him and he began to kiss her passionately.

Jasmine eagerly returned the kiss. Her body was on fire. She hadn't felt like this since she and Brayden's dad had split up.

John laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her. John really liked Jasmine, and this was just blowing his mind. He knew they were moving fast, but he really liked women that were able to commit and not hold back.

Jasmine was slightly concerned that John would get the wrong idea about her, but at this point she didn't care. She knew that her and John had to have a really big heart-to-heart talk about a lot of things, so she through caution to the wind and decided to fully give herself over to him.

Soon they were pulling each others' clothes off and both of them were fully turned on.

John was in the process of protecting himself when they heard the door open. They both dove for the covers and in walked Brayden carrying his teletubby stuffed animal and his blankie.

Without a word or a second glance he climbed into Jasmine's bed and curled up on the pillow facing the opposite direction of them. "G'night mommy, g'night John" he whispered and was fast asleep.

Jasmine could feel her cheeks blush with embarrassment, "John, I'm so sorry."

John smiled and shook his head, "No need to apologize. It happens. Excuse me for a minute please." And he got up and headed into the bathroom stopping only for a second to grab his boxers off the floor.

Jasmine kissed the back of Brayden's head and gave him a little hug. She got out of bed and grabbed a pair of underwear and threw on a nightgown. She glanced over at Brayden and even in the dark she could see his features. He had brown hair that had a slight curl to it, he had long eyelashes and the curve of his lips looked just like his father's. She shook her head as she heard the bathroom door open.

She looked over at John who came out in his boxers, "I'm going to move him back to his room."

John nodded and went to the bed and gave his head a kiss, "G'night lil'man."

Jasmine picked him up and carried him, his Tinky Winky and his blankie back to his room. She came back and found John lying in bed on his side watching for her to come back to bed.

"John, I'm so sorry about that. Normally…" She tried to explain but John interrupted her.

"Jas, it's ok. Honestly. You have a child, what child hasn't walked in at one time or another. Come to bed." John said patting her spot. "I have to be up early anyways."

"What time do you fly out?" Jasmine asked.

"I want to get up at 5:00am, take a shower and I have to leave the house no later than 6:30am so I can swing by Sam and Randy's house and get my stuff, then I have to be to the airport by 8:00am." John replied.

Jasmine climbed into bed and they snuggled close and fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning John's alarm went off and he quickly awoke and shut it off. He lightly kissed Jasmine and tucked her in as he climbed out of bed and headed to the shower.

In the shower he was already plotting out his time to see when the next time he could come back and visit. He finished up and turned the water off.

John stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel. He began to towel dry himself off and suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes and there was Brayden standing in the doorway with his brown eyes wide open, staring at John. "Hey little man, you're up early. Did you sleep good?" He asked as he quickly wrapped the towel around himself.

Brayden nodded, "Big muscles."

John smiled and laughed, "Yeah, I've got big muscles. One day you will too."

"Bray big too." Brayden repeated.

"Are you hungry?" John asked him.

Brayden nodded. He never looked over at his mom who was still sleeping, he just kept staring at John.

"Let me get dressed and we'll get some breakfast." John said to Brayden as he walked over to where his clothes were still on the floor from the night before.

Brayden never took his eyes off of John.

John quickly got dressed trying to not be naked for very long. He wasn't sure what Jasmine was comfortable with Brayden seeing. He left his shirt off and just threw on his boxers and pants. "Alright Bray, let's go."

Brayden went running as fast as he could to the kitchen. John couldn't help but laugh.

Jenny was grabbing her stuff as John walked into the kitchen. "Morning Bray, morning John." Jenny said as casually as she could. "I'm out of here, I'm running late. See you later." And Jenny quickly ran out of the house. She couldn't believe he had spent the night.

John looked through the cupboards and found the bowls and then found the cereal. He poured them each a bowl of Lucky Charms. He put Brayden in his high chair and put the bowl of Lucky Charms with milk in front of him and grabbed a spoon. "Here you go Bray, eat up."

Brayden looked in the bowl and started shaking his head no, "NO NAK NO NAK NO NAK." He started shrieking.

Jasmine was instantly awoken by the sound of Brayden screaming.

"It's not a snack, it's breakfast." John said sternly to Brayden. "Stop screaming, it's not a snack."

Brayden grabbed the spoon and threw it at John, "No NAK."

"Brayden, don't throw things." John said sternly again to him.

Brayden picked up the bowl and before John could grab it, he dumped it out all over the tray of the high chair and his lap.

"BRAYDEN, that was naughty." John said jumping up to grab paper towels.

Brayden looked devastated, his bottom lip was stuck out and his head was down. "No nak…no nak." He just kept repeating over and over as he shook his head. He was playing in the cereal and the milk and John began to yell at him for playing in the mess.

Jasmine heard John yell at Brayden. She quickly walked in the kitchen, "Morning boys."

She turned to Brayden, "You cannot yell and you cannot throw things. You do not dump out your cereal." She replied calmly and in a soft voice. "Tell John you're sorry."

Brayden sniffled, "Sawwwy Tohn."

"Thank you Brayden. But you can't do that."

Jasmine looked at John, "I'll get it. I'm so sorry."

"He kept wanting a snack." John said to Jasmine. "I didn't mean to yell, I just got angry because of the mess."

Jasmine nodded with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry too John. He didn't want a snack, he was telling you he didn't want milk. He can't pronounce the word milk, so it sounds like snack. With Lucky Charms, he eats all of the marshmallows and then asks for milk for the rest of the cereal. He's quirky like that."

John felt bad, he yelled at Brayden. He let his temper get the best of him. "Jasmine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at him. I'm so used to other kids and I didn't think to ask."

"John it's ok. Brayden's just not like other kids. I know its' frustrating, believe me. But, yelling doesn't always do anything. He doesn't usually respond to verbal commands." She turned to Brayden, "Let mommy clean that, and I'll get you new cereal and milk, ok?"

Brayden smiled and clapped, "Ok mommy."

"Go ahead and eat John, I know you have to leave soon." Jasmine said motioning to his chair.

John nodded and sat down and began to eat his cereal. He watched as Jasmine quickly cleaned up the mess and gave Brayden a new bowl of Lucky Charms.

And sure enough, he sat and picked out every last marshmallow and lined them all up on the tray. Then he took the cup of milk that Jasmine had given him and poured it in the bowl for the rest of the cereal. He looked over at John and smiled as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Wow. Jasmine, I have to tell you that you're amazing!" John exclaimed as he got up and rinsed out his bowl. "How do you stay so calm?"

"Oh I have my moments. We all do." Jasmine replied with a smile. "But thanks, it makes me feel like I'm not such a bad parent after all."

"Definitely not." John said as he gave Jasmine a sweet kiss. "Last night was really great. I'm so glad you said yes. And I promise, I'll do my research while I'm gone."

Jasmine laughed, "Great, now I feel like a drill sergeant. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

She bit her bottom lip, "I know we need to have a talk, there's a lot of things I need to clear up with you. But I also want you to always be honest with me. Whether its' good or bad, whether it's about me, Brayden or you. And I'll do the same."

John smiled and gave her one last kiss, "Promise." He turned to Brayden and ruffled his hair, "Sorry about this morning little man. I'll see you later ok?"

Brayden looked at John and smiled, "Bye Tohn."

Jasmine smiled, it was so heartwarming how Brayden opened up so much when John was around.

John left and Jasmine sat down and put her head in her hands at the table. She was so afraid that what she had to tell him would do them in.

**Sorry this chapter was SO late. I forgot to email it to myself Friday afternoon because I was working on it at work, and I couldn't get it till today. **

I wonder how the next week or so will go. How will Randy respond? Samantha? What about John's parents? Will we see Jasmine's parents? Please continue to read and review! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! You guys are awesome! THANK YOU to Christina89, Cenationxprincess, Vipergirl86, Luneara Eclipse, Biblicalforte, Breezyroo, Cena's Baby Doll, Chantal Calaway for reviewing. (I hope I didn't miss anyone!) And THANK YOU to those of you who are reading and favoriting and not reviewing. I appreciate you too! Have a great day! PS: Beware, strong language ahead...**

Randy awoke to his phone going off. When he grabbed it, he seen it was a text from John. He looked at it and groaned. "Call me" was all it said.

Randy looked at what time it was. He sat up and called him.

"Dude, what's up?" John answered.

"Do you realize how early it is?" Randy grumbled.

"I've been on a plane and landed by now." John replied. "I just wanted you to know that I am no longer single."

"You're what?" Randy exclaimed.

"I asked Jasmine if she'd go out with me last night." John replied. "And she said yes."

"Dude, do you know what you're getting yourself into? Wait a minute…I know what this is about. You fucked her didn't you? You sly sonuvabitch, You know she's good in the sack and now you want her all the time." Randy replied.

"No! Damn dude, this has nothing to do with sex. This has to do with how she's a really great woman and I really like being around her and Brayden is a great little boy. I mean, I have a lot to learn, but he's great."

"Brayden is not great. John, you're so blind. Just because Brayden is great today doesn't mean he'll be great tomorrow. How in the hell are you going to have a relationship with her? John, I told Sam she could hook you up with her for the night so you could have a helluva one night stand and then move on. Besides, you live in Florida." Randy argued.

"What do you mean so I could have a one night stand? Is that all she is to you is a piece of ass? What are you so worried about? This isn't your concern. We already discussed the distance. Either I'll get a hotel room or I'll stay with her. We'll figure that out when I'm in town. Otherwise we're going to Skype and text and email and call. And Brayden has come a long way already, and I think he's going to continue to do great things. Trust me, I've seen him bad and I've seen him good." John shot back. "I wanted your congratulations, not some fucking lecture."

"I'm trying to make you open your eyes and see the truth here. She might be a catch, but she's got baggage man. I've seen Brayden at his worst. You weren't around when Brayden was an absolute nightmare that had her reduced to tears every night." Randy growled. "I'm trying to help you out here. Jasmine is amazing, she's a really great woman. But she's got her hands full, and she won't have time for both of you."

"Brayden is not baggage. Brayden is her son. And you know what, he might not be perfect in your eyes, but he is in hers. And that's all that matters. Dude, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." John hung up the phone angrily. "How can someone so intelligent be so ignorant." He grumbled to himself as he pulled up to the set of his new movie.

Jasmine got Wyatt to daycare and got to work at the same time Samantha was pulling in.

Samantha got out and waved, "Well, I need details! How was your date last night?"

Jasmine smiled, "It was great till this morning. But last night was great! We had an awesome time, and he asked me out." She added with a deep blush.

"Oh my god that's great! Jasmine, I'm so happy for you!" Samantha said giving her a big hug.

"Yeah, but after this morning he might be reconsidering. Brayden and him got into it this morning." Jasmine replied. "He said it didn't scare him off, but I just worry."

"I know John has a temper, but he's also pretty chill. It would take him a lot to scare him away, especially if he really likes you. I think that he'll be great for Brayden. Plus, who knows? Maybe it'll help having him around. You never know." Samantha said walking with her.

Jasmine nodded. She was still nervous though. She couldn't help but worry that Brayden's meltdowns would be too much for John.

"Hey, think of it this way. John's tolerance is MUCH higher than Randy's. So you've got that going for you. Besides, if it's true love, anything's possible." Samantha said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." Jasmine said as she headed towards her desk and Samantha headed towards hers.

Little did Jasmine realize that her day was going to be awful. Everything she touched seemed to turn into disaster. By the end of the day Jasmine felt like busting into tears. She felt like she just couldn't do anything right.

By the time Jasmine left work, she felt exhausted. Mentally and physically exhausted. She tried to call Jenny, but she wasn't answering. She contemplated calling her mother, but wasn't sure if she was in the mood for a lecture or not. She pulled into the daycare parking lot and prayed for a good report.

But, she walked in and the look on Brayden's face said it all. He took one look at Jasmine and tried to hide under the table.

Jasmine sighed and looked over at Ms. Laura, "So, do I dare ask how he was today?"

Laura gave a small smile, "Let's just say we had a very tough day. There were a lot of time outs, he didn't work well for his teacher at all, and we've been hitting our friends today."

Jasmine sat down on the floor and looked under the table, "Brayden, have you been hitting your friends today?"

Brayden turned away from Jasmine but didn't say anything.

"Get your stuff and let's go. We'll talk about this at home. Can you say sorry to Ms Laura for your behavior?" Jasmine asked of Brayden.

Brayden scrunched farther under the table.

Jasmine was not in the mood to deal with his attitude. She took a deep breath and walked over to his cubbie and grabbed his progress report form from his teacher and his shoes. She thanked Ms. Laura and apologized again for his behavior. Then she crawled under the table and grabbed Brayden, "It's time to go home." She said sternly.

Brayden began kicking and screaming and having a total meltdown. Jasmine finally was able to get him out from under the table and scooped him up in her arms. He was hitting and kicking and bawling.

Jasmine got him out to the car and had to fight to get him buckled into his car seat. Brayden had wound up hitting her in the face a few times, when she looked in the mirror she could see it turning red and swelling a bit.

Jasmine sighed and did her best not to cry. They got home and she opened Brayden's door and he was fast asleep in his car seat. She unbuckled him gently and picked him up.

Brayden stirred a bit and snuggled into her shoulder, "Love you mommy." He said sleepily.

Jasmine laid her head down on his and couldn't help but cry. How could someone be so violent and so awful and then the sweetest angel? As she was trying to switch his weight so she could find her keys her front door opened for her…and there stood Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked trying to not sound like she had been crying. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Are you ok? Did someone hit you?" He asked as he reached out and lightly touched her cheek. He then lightly ruffled Brayden's hair, "Hey Bray."

Jasmine gently pushed past him, "You don't want anything to do with him, remember?" And she walked to Brayden's room. She laid him down and tucked him in. A short nap could be helpful at this point.

Jasmine shook her head and walked out of Brayden's room and gently shut the door. She took one look at Randy and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help but break down.

Randy's heart sank. He hated to see her so upset. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Jasmine lifted her head and sniffled, "God everything just sucked today. Brayden had a meltdown over the way John made him cereal and the day went downhill from there. John yelled at Brayden, Brayden yelled at John, I intervened and got everything squared away. Then I got to work and Samantha was there wanting details, but I don't even know if John will even call me after the meltdown this morning. Then work was absolutely shitty and there was not a damn thing I could do about it. Everything went wrong. Then I picked up Brayden and found out that he had a horrible day and was hitting his friends and was very un-focused and then he had a meltdown and was hitting and kicking me. I finally got him in the car and he fell asleep on the way home. God I just feel like such a failure and I feel like I should just call it off with John and deal with this all by myself because I don't know if he truly understands what he's getting himself into." And she began to sob again. "I haven't told him about you yet, and I don't know how to have that conversation. Does Sam know you're here?"

Randy shook his head no, "No, she has no idea. I filmed my promos and flew out here because I had an interesting conversation with John and I wanted to talk to you about Brayden."

Jasmine lifted her head and looked at him, "What about?"

"Well, Samantha came home telling me about this preschool program that you had found for him, but it was going to be expensive and you were going to be taking on more gigs at the theater to pay for it. I want to pay for it." Randy said still holding her close. "I know I've been an ass about this, let me do this. Brayden needs you home."

Jasmine studied him for a minute, "You would do that? But you always say you don't want anything to do with him more than just a friend."

"Well, I've been thinking and maybe this program would be really good for him. Maybe he really does have potential to stay high-functioning. Jas, I know I've screwed up royally. I know I've been a dead-beat dad and trying to pay you off was an asshole thing to do. I'm not asking to be directly in his life, but let me do this and maybe it'll really help him." Randy replied sincerely. "I have to tell you something."

Jasmine looked at him, "What?"

"John called me this morning, and I was tired and cranky. John was telling me that he asked you out and you said yes. And I was a jerk and I called Brayden baggage and I told him he was getting himself into something he wouldn't know how to handle." Randy confessed.

Jasmine jumped up, "You did what? Randy, why the hell would you do that?"

"Just hold on, I did it for a reason. I wanted to see how he would react. I wanted to see if he was really going to stick around or not. I don't want to see you hurt and the last thing Brayden needs is some guy in and out of his life."

"Don't you tell me what Brayden needs Randy. Brayden needs a father figure. You should see him around John. Minus his quirks, I've never heard him talk so much. He CRAVES father attention. I have done the best I can on my own, but with my own parents being flakes around him, he has no male figure in his life whatsoever." Jasmine angrily yelled.

"Calm down, I know I haven't been here." Randy tried to backtrack, but Jasmine was on fire.

"Dammit Randy, you know, I just don't understand you." Jasmine said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Look at our history. Off-again on-again, together for real, I get pregnant, you pay me off and run away. Then we're together behind closed doors and your girlfriend's back, and I'm dumb enough to play along. Then you tell me you're proposing to her and we're through. Then you show up and tell me you want to get back together with me. Then it's we're on but she can't know about us because you guys are on the outs and again I'm dumb enough to think you're going to stick around for me and Brayden. Then it's the wedding is going to happen and we're through. Then I start getting Brayden diagnosed and you're there for me, then once it's for sure autism, you run away. NOW here we are, and you kind of want to be there for me, but yet you're trying to scare away the ONE man I've allowed myself to fall for. Randy, I'm tired of being alone. I want to love someone and I want to be loved back. Don't I deserve that? I have done the best I can for Brayden, I've given up everything I ever dreamed of to raise him and take care of him and nurture him ON MY OWN and I finally, FINALLY have a chance at a real relationship and you're trying to take it away from me."

"Are you saying what we had was never real?" Randy said looking hurt.

"Randy, I don't KNOW if what we had was ever real. I know you cared about me, and maybe at one time you truly did love me, but once there was a baby, that changed everything. You cared about him at one point. When he was first born, you would look at him and get the biggest smile and the proudest look. And once that baby wasn't your perfect son you were gone." Jasmine looked into Randy's eyes, "And at this point, I can't let myself wonder. Brayden is my life, and you don't accept him and that hurts worse than what you EVER put me through as the second woman."

Randy put his head down in shame, "Jasmine, I did love you. And I do love you. That's why I'm looking out for you. And I love Brayden, you might not believe me, but I do. I've let myself "fall" out of love with him because I knew I couldn't be there for him the way I should. Then when I realized I was being an ass the autism came up and I panicked. I felt like such a failure, I gave you a defective child. I could never forgive myself for that. I didn't know what to do or how to be, so I ran."

Jasmine looked up at Randy, she spoke in a much softer voice, "I would never consider Brayden a defective child. He might be different, but he's not defective. I love him with all of my heart. And Randy, I'll always love you in my own way. When I told you I couldn't be the other woman anymore, I meant it. But I'm tired of being alone. And who would have ever thought that I'd fall for another wrestler?"

Randy smiled, "John is a really great guy. If he can handle it, he would be really great for you and Brayden. I told Sam that she could try and hook the two of you up."

Jasmine laughed, "So, I have to have a big talk with John. I had only figured he would be around for a night or two so I gave him a really brief nutshell of my past and Brayden's past….now I have to tell him the truth."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Randy offered.

Jasmine shook her head no, "No, I'd better be the one. I am the one that lied."

"But you lied to protect me."

"Bottom line is I lied Randy." Jasmine stood firm.

"You know, had you just continued on being my other woman and had you not become friends with Sam, we wouldn't have this issue." Randy said with a laugh as he winked at her.

"Yeah, that would have made my life SO much easier, right?" Jasmine replied sarcastically.

And the two of them had a good laugh. They heard a door open and out came Brayden carrying his Tinky Winky and his blankie.

"Hey Brayden, wanna come to my house and see Sammy?" Randy asked in a nice, happy voice.

Jasmine did a double-take and looked over at Randy, "What?"

Brayden's eyes opened wide, "Yeah."

"Randy, I don't think that's such a good idea. He's had a rough day, and you don't tolerate that well." Jasmine started to say but Randy interrupted her.

"You have to tell John the truth, and this way Brayden won't be here to interrupt." Randy said standing up and holding his arms out to Brayden. "Ready to go?"

Brayden didn't say anything, but he lifted his arms to Randy.

"Randy, I swear, if anything happens while he's over there, I will never forgive you."

Randy scooped up Brayden and patted Jasmine's back, "What could possibly happen? I'll have him fed and back here by 8pm."

Jasmine gave Brayden a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"Wuv you mommy," Brayden replied. He patted Randy's head, "Go!"

"Alright buddy, let's go." Randy said walking towards the door.

"Wait, you need his car seat, and let Sam prepare his food, she knows how picky he is about food touching."

"Yes Jasmine." Randy said rolling his eyes playfully.

Jasmine got the car seat out and got it buckled into Randy's SUV. She was in total shock over the entire conversation and thought of him volunteering to take Brayden.

"Alright, drive safe. Brayden, I'll see you in a couple hours." Jasmine said with a wave.

And she watched Randy buckle him in and drive away with him.

Jasmine took a deep breath and headed inside to make the dreaded phone call. She was worried sick about it. She didn't know how John would react, she knew she was in a messed up situation, but that's how her life is. As much as she would love to change it, she just couldn't.

*** WELL…the cat's out of the bag…how do you think John will react? What's the deal with Jasmine's parents? Hmm…what about Samantha's role in this? Please continue to read and review! Lots of things are coming up!***


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I was a bit nervous, but trust me…business is about to pick up! ;-) You guys rock! Christina89, Chantal Calaway, Vipergirl86, Pajama Pants5, Luneara Eclipse, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Cenationxprincess, and Cena's Baby Doll THANK YOU for reviewing and favoriting! Much Love!**

John had had a rough day. Between getting into a spat with Brayden and then having his flight delayed. He finally landed, got into a fight with his best friend and then finding out that the director had pushed back the start date by a week so he didn't even need to be there was NOT making him a happy camper.

He booked himself a flight back to Missouri, and was sitting in the airport waiting for the boarding call when his phone rang. He glanced at it and seen it was his dad calling. "Hey Pops."

"Son, how 'ya doin?" John Sr asked his son. "How was Missouri?"

"Well…about Missouri…I met someone." John said slyly.

"What kind of someone?" John Sr pried.

"A certain someone that I really like and asked her to be my girlfriend." John replied with a smile.

"Well I'll be damned, congrats son! I'm really happy for you. She must be a pretty lucky lady." His dad exclaimed.

"She's great, and her son is pretty cool too." John added with a hint of nervousness.

"Her son?"

"Yeah, she has a three-year-old named Brayden. He's pretty cool. But, he has autism, so it's a whole new ballpark." John 'fessed up.

"Wow son, I'm proud of you and yet I'm a bit worried. Let me tell you why," His dad began. "I'm proud of you for giving this a chance. But, I'm worried because I don't want you to get too far in and then decide it's too much to handle and turn around and run leaving not only a broken-hearted girl, but a devastated little boy behind. Dating someone with a child is totally different, and dating someone with a child who is special needs takes something real. Be careful son. Watch what you do and watch how close you get if you're not ready for a full-time commitment. Autism is something that has no black and white rules to follow."

John nodded, "Thanks, I will dad. I really like her, and I've seen some good and some bad with Brayden. I know that my schedule is a lot to take on, and their schedule is pretty chaotic as well, so we're being mindful to that. And Dad, she's a really great mom. Brayden's dad ditched them a long time ago, so it's always been only her."

"Ugh, I hate dead-beat dads." John Sr quipped. "Anyways, besides the girl, how's the movie going?"

"Well, I'm flying back to Missouri because the director changed the start date and my agent never told me. So I flew out here for nothing. I've had a really crappy day, so I'm going to go and surprise Jasmine and Brayden." John began explaining but was interrupted by the boarding call. "Dad, I've gotta run, my plane is boarding."

"Alright, well I'll fill your mom in and you keep us updated." John Sr replied with a chuckle.

"Will do. Love you guys and I'll talk to you later." John replied and hung up.

As he was boarding, his phone rang. He looked at it and seen Jasmine's name on the caller id. "Sorry babe, but I'll see you soon." He said as he ignored the call.

Jasmine paced back and forth in her living room. She really didn't want to have this talk over the phone with John, but she didn't know when exactly she'd see him next. She had gone over her plan of attack in her head over and over again. She would ask how his day was and what his shooting schedule looked like and when possibly she might see him again. That way she didn't come across as smothering or clingy, but she'd gently mention they needed to talk about something pretty serious. But now he wasn't answering. She sighed and shook her head. "He's probably busy filming. It's still daylight." She grumbled to herself.

Jasmine picked up the house for a bit and then tried calling one more time, but again it rang to his voicemail. So, she thought she'd do something that could prove handy. She went to the cupboard where she kept notebooks and artsy craftsy stuff and pulled out a new notebook. She used a Sharpie and wrote "Brayden" on the cover. She smiled to herself. Then she turned to the first blank page. Jasmine took a deep breath and wrote a little note that this notebook was a reference tool when it came to Brayden and his behaviors.

Jasmine turned the page and titled it, "Mornings." She began to write down his morning routine. From there she made a little table for breakfast foods and how he liked them prepared. Such as cereal: no milk, but milk in a cup on the side. Not a sippy cup, but a real cup. And listed a few other items such as toast: no butter, just grape jelly, etc…

She smiled and looked out the window. She wondered how things were going with Randy and Brayden. She also pondered if he was actually considering sticking around and being a constant in Brayden's life or if this was a one-time deal. If it was going to be a semi-constant, the book would come in handy for him as well.

Randy drove home with Brayden in the backseat. He looked in the mirror and there he was holding his Tinky Winky and his blankie and staring out the window. "Are you excited to come to my house?"

Brayden continued looking out the window.

"Brayden, are you excited to come over to my house?" Randy repeated a bit louder hoping to catch his attention.

Brayden looked towards the drivers' seat. "Pway yo house."

Randy laughed, "Yup, you get to play at my house."

Soon Randy was pulling into the driveway. Samantha seen his suv pull in and went bouncing outside, "You're home!" She exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and hugged and kissed her back, "Yup, I'm home. But I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked cautiously.

He opened the back door and Brayden looked at Samantha and smiled, "Hi Sammy."

Samantha looked shocked, "Uh, hi Brayden." She turned to Randy, "What's going on?"

"Let's go in the house and we can talk about it." Randy replied as he stepped in and unbuckled Brayden and helped him get out.

Brayden went running for the front door. Samantha eyeballed Randy as he ran to catch up with him.

Once inside, Randy turned on cartoons for Brayden in the living room and made sure he was comfy. Then he met up with Samantha in the kitchen.

"Why is Brayden here Randy?" She asked trying to not sound upset.

"Well, John and I got into an argument this morning about Jasmine and Brayden. I said some really harsh things about him because I was pissy and cranky and because I wanted to make sure that he wasn't just going to be in and out of their life." Randy started to say but Samantha interrupted him.

"What? Why would you do that? She is NOT your concern anymore. You walked away from them, remember?" Samantha spat angrily.

"You're right, I did walk away from them. But I shouldn't have turned my back on Brayden." Randy replied sternly.

"Randy, if I remember correctly, you didn't want to be associated with him. You didn't want the world knowing that you had a son that wasn't perfect." Samantha fought back.

"You're right, and you tried to tell me that was complete bullshit and I should be proud no matter what, but I was too caught up in my character and persona to care about what you or anyone else had to say, so I walked away. Now I'm realizing what an ass I was and maybe it's time to step up." Randy argued.

"I'm so tired of you always looking for ways to be closer to HER. Now trying to use Brayden is really crappy excuse. You never cared before, why would you care now? Let John take over with both of them." Samantha fired back.

Randy looked at her, "This has nothing to do with Jasmine. I'm not trying to use Brayden as an excuse to get to her. Samantha, you're my wife. I married you. Brayden is my son. I was there for him once upon a time, and when he needed me the most, I ditched him. What I did was horrible, and I know I can't fix it, but maybe I can make it better."

"I might be your wife, but even after our wedding you still fucked her." She replied quietly.

"And we worked through that, didn't we? What are you trying to say Sam? Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't be involved in Brayden's life?"

"Randy, listen to yourself. You don't even call him your son. You call him Brayden. The last time you called him your son was the day you walked away from him." Samantha slammed her fist on the counter, "UGH! I wanted Jasmine to get involved with someone so her and Brayden would have someone stable in their life. I know you've beaten yourself up about turning your back on them, but don't you think it's a little late now?"

"Better late then never." Randy replied back in a softer voice. "Sam, I don't think you understand where I'm coming from."

"Randy, I've babysat for her so she can go to her second job so she can pay bills. I've watched him at HER house because you didn't want him here. Now all of a sudden, you care. Why now?" Samantha argued back.

Randy took a deep breath and began pacing the floor, "Because I realized just how badly I fucked up. Sam, I paid her off so I didn't have to be responsible for my own child. Then, when things got rough and she racked up all of those medical bills and missed so much work trying to figure out what was going on with him, what did I do? NOT A DAMN THING. I watched her suffer, I watched her struggle. The only times I ever did anything for him was when I was with her. The minute we were done, I walked away and never looked back. Hell, you've seen him more in the last year or so then I have. I've made fun of him, I've called him names, what kind of person am I? Let alone what kind of father am I? I'm not. I've been a horrible person and I don't deserve the title of father. When I told my parents what I did and what I chose to do, they were so disappointed, but I never let myself think about it. When you guys became friends and you helped her out by watching him, did I let that make me think? NO." Randy went to Samantha and picked up her hand, "I want to make this better. I need to make this better."

Samantha's attitude softened a bit, "Randy, I need you to tell me the honest to God truth. Don't take this wrong, but you've always treated Jasmine and Brayden as if they were yours and yours alone. You went to her, led her on and left her and with Brayden, you were in his life and out of his life, on your terms. Are you stepping up because now John's come along and she might finally find someone for her very own and you're threatened by that? Or because you truly want to be a father-figure for Brayden?"

Randy looked as if she had struck him. He never really thought about it that way. He knew he loved Samantha, but he had always loved Jasmine. Samantha and Jasmine were two totally different people. Jasmine was laid-back, she was her own person; she marched to the beat of her own drum. But she was also a trophy girl. She had modeled for various magazines and had been working on a music career. When Brayden came along, she dropped everything and dedicated her life to being a mom. At the time, Randy loved knowing he had a son. He spent a lot of time with Jasmine and Brayden. But he also began seeing Samantha. Samantha was a high-maintenance woman who craved power in the same way Randy did. Then when Brayden's symptoms began appearing and she became so consumed in fighting to find out what was going on with him, Randy turned back to Samantha. Jasmine's attention was no longer on Randy but on researching symptoms and doing what she could for Brayden. Back then Randy's ego had to be stroked. He had let everything go to his head and Samantha was just the girl to give it to him. But yet he still found himself going back to Jasmine time after time.

Then Randy thought about Brayden. He had been in and out of his life so many times. But, when he seen him and looked in those big brown eyes, he couldn't help but melt. That was his son, through the good and the bad. My son. It sounded so good to finally acknowledge what he had been trying to hide for SO long. And yes, maybe he was a little protective and territorial over Jasmine, but John was his best friend. He trusted John with her and her heart and their son. He knew had led Jasmine on so many times, feeding her lines about him and Samantha splitting up or being on a break just so she'd give herself over to him, but after awhile he'd go running back to Samantha. Not because he didn't love Jas, but because he was scared of what life with Brayden 24-7 was really like. So in order to make sure he wouldn't have to face that music he had run off and married Samantha in a whirlwind. And STILL wound up with Jasmine again.

Now here he was, ready to face the music and be a good father to Brayden…but where did that leave his heart?

"Randy, Brayden's calling you." Samantha said breaking his train of thought.

He got up and walked out to the living room. Brayden was standing in the living room, "Nandy me hungee."

Randy smiled, Jasmine would be proud of his words. "Are you hungry?"

Brayden nodded.

"Ok, let's find something to eat." He said holding his hand out.

Brayden ran over and took his hand tight. Randy couldn't help but smile as they walked into the kitchen. "Somebody's hungry."

"How about grilled cheese and fruit?" Samantha offered.

The three of them were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Randy headed to the front door. He opened the door and found John standing there. "Dude, what's up? What are you doing here?"

John pushed past him into the living room. "I need to know what the hell your problem is." He fumed.

"What are you doing here? Why don't we go and talk downstairs?" Randy said confused.

"Why? Samantha can hear what I've got to say." John replied angrily. "I need to know why you're so against me and Jasmine."

Brayden looked at Samantha with a HUGE smile, "TOHN!" He exclaimed. He jumped off the chair and went running out to the living room.

Samantha tried to catch him, but it was too late. "Wait!"

Brayden ran to John and hugged his leg tight, "TOHN HOME!"

John's face turned from angry to surprised, "Brayden! What are you doing here?" He knelt down and picked him up and gave him a big hug.

Samantha looked over at Randy, she was putting two and two together. John didn't know the truth.

Randy took a deep breath, "Jasmine had a horrible day and needed a little break. So I brought him home. She tried to call you."

John nodded, "Yeah, I was ignoring her calls because I wanted to surprise her. But then on my way there I decided I wanted to come here and clear the air."

Randy looked over at John, "Dude, we're cool. You know how ornery I can be. But, why don't we go over to Jasmine's, we can bring Brayden home."

"I know how to find it." John replied.

"Brayden hasn't eaten his grilled cheese yet." Samantha replied. "We could have Jasmine come over here. It would still be a surprise."

"Nah, I'll go over there." John replied. He set Brayden down, "You eat your dinner and I'll come pick you up in a little bit, ok?"

Brayden smiled and nodded, "O-tay Tohn." And he ran to the kitchen.

He looked over at Randy, "We'll hash this out later. I'ma head over to Jas's."

Randy nodded. The minute John walked out he looked at Samantha, "This might blow up."

Samantha nodded, she just hoped that it wouldn't go too terribly.

**I'm going to be working on John's arrival at Jasmine's today and tonight. Please read and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU to all of my loyal readers and reviewers! You are WONDERFUL!**

Jasmine had finished her little Brayden info book and had put it on top of the bread box. She had looked at the clock and seen it was 7pm, she knew Randy was going to have Brayden back at 8pm. She contemplated taking a hot, bubble bath but decided maybe it was time to tell her parents.

She sat down with her laptop and her phone. As she began to dial she heard a call pull up in her driveway. "He couldn't handle him. I knew it." She grumbled to herself.

Jasmine opened the door and walking up to it was John. "John! What are you doing here?"

John smiled, "Surprise!"

They embraced each other and shared a sweet kiss. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I have a week before I need to be back on set, so I'm all yours for the week." John replied happily.

Jasmine took a deep breath, "So that means you have time to talk, right?"

"Baby, I have time to talk or do whatever you'd like. And you know, Brayden is at Randy's house right now." John said kissing her on the lips. "And Randy said you had a bad day so he thought he'd take Brayden for a bit." Then he kissed the side of her neck. "And I've had a horrible day," he continued with a kiss on the other side of her neck, "I have just the cure for bad days."

Jasmine took a step back before he could kiss her again, "As great as that sounds, I really need to talk to you first."

John smiled and nodded, "Ok, if it's that important, I'm ready to talk."

They went inside and sat down in the living room. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have water." John replied.

Jasmine came back with two waters. She sat on the side of the couch that had the end table with the box of Kleenex on it. 

She reached across and squeezed his hand. "I need to clarify a few things that I've told you about my past and Brayden's past."

John wasn't too sure what to think, so he squeezed her hand back. "Ok, tell me about yourself. Again."

She took a deep breath, "John, I have to be honest with you. I didn't tell you everything about us. I know I told you that I was living in Nashville and singing demos. What I didn't tell you was that I was modeling on the side. I was partying at the Playboy mansion because I was a Playboy cyber girl. I only did it once, and I never made it into the magazine, but I have to tell you that yes I did pose nude."

John nodded, "Ok, I appreciate your honesty. I can't change your past, but I'm not going to hold it against you."

"Well, you just might." She added nervously. "At one of the parties at the mansion, I met the man that turned out to be Brayden's father. And I fell for him instantly. He was a bad boy, and I was a bit of a wild girl, so I totally clicked with him. We began dating and after dating for awhile, I found out I was pregnant. When I told him I was pregnant, he panicked. And it came out that he was dating someone else as well. So we broke up, he gave me a large sum of money to get lost. So that's when I moved here with my parents and my sister. Then, one night he text me saying he wanted to talk. So I told him where I was and he showed up here at the house. He told me that he couldn't get me out of his mind and he loved me and that he wanted us to be together. He didn't want the money back, he just wanted me to give him another chance. And so I was a fool and fell for it and took him back. He was there when Brayden was born. He was a great dad…for awhile. Then a few months into it and Brayden got colicky and it was too much for him. He told he he had gotten back together with his ex. Fast forward, I was a fool and kept taking him back and he'd leave me for her, and then I found out that he had never left her and was with both of us and I got pissy and told him to leave me the hell alone forever."

John was listening intently. He could tell that she was nervous so he tried to not interrupt till she was done.

Jasmine wiped her eyes, she hated that she still got teary-eyed over the whole thing, but she was afraid of losing John to the truth. "I was such a fool, I kept holding out, I kept praying that he would come to his senses and come to the house one night and say "I've woken up, I love you and I want to be there for you and our son." I worked my butt of as a single mom. I worked two jobs, my parents were never much help unless I begged. They always said something was just not right with Brayden. He was a very fussy, cranky baby. He didn't like to be held and cuddled. He wanted to be on the floor moving around. He was walking at 7 months around furniture and with a walker, and by 8 months he was walking all around the house. He crawled after he walked. They always blamed his dad. They didn't like him at all. So they were just never all that into Brayden. And I didn't want him around people that didn't appreciate him.

"Well, as Brayden got older, he never spoke. He didn't make a lot of vocal noises at all. He never responded to his name being called. He didn't respond much to pain. He just had no real need to socialize at all. So I called the school district and asked him to be assessed for speech therapy. They came out and did a full evaluation and told me about how he had red flags for autism. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I cried SO much. And when I told my parents, they pretty much shunned us for awhile. "I was being punished for having a child out of wedlock and for living a sinful life" they said. And I crumbled; I pretty much had no support, so I broke down and called the only person I could think of."

"His father." John answered for her.

Jasmine nodded shamefully. "I knew he was in a relationship, I knew he was engaged, but dammit I needed Brayden's FATHER to be there; to be involved; and to tell me that I didn't cause this to happen. I felt like I was the worst parent in history. Everytime we would go out in public, he would meltdown and people would stare, or point, or make comments, and all I could do was break down in tears. I didn't know what to do. So I swallowed my pride and called him crying one night. I told him everything I was going through and he came out to my house the next night. He spent 3 days with me and Brayden and we called around and found the best doctors and got him on the waiting list and found out what activities he needed and through the school district we got him a teacher and through an agency we got him a speech therapist and an occupational therapist. He paid for the specialists and he paid for the evaluation because my insurance was awful and I couldn't afford it."

"So this whole time you were busting your ass trying to make a living for you and Brayden, and he never gave you child support or anything while he's bouncing in and out of your life?" John asked angrily. He hated dead-beat dads with a passion.

Jasmine shook her head, "No, he never asked and neither did I. I didn't want him to think I was a gold-digger. I was hell-bent on proving to my parents that I could raise my child on my own. Unfortunately I still had to borrow money from them from time to time when the car would break down or the bills got a little too high or we needed more groceries. Then I had to pay them back plus interest."

"Your own parents made you pay back interest?" John inquired puzzled. "Damn."

"Yeah, I was a sinner and maybe by making me own up to my responsibilities it would bring my heart back to where it belonged." Jasmine replied. "But, he paid for all of the medical expenses at that point. He was there by my side through all of the diagnosing. He had a girlfriend, and I respected that. In a way I was relieved because it took the pressure off. However, I do have to admit that in during the course we did have a few slip ups and did things we shouldn't have done. But, it was nice to have him there. Once we had the official diagnosis of autism, he stuck around for about a week, and then he told me he needed to go home to his fiancé and we wouldn't see him again. He couldn't handle it. And out of our lives he went. This time he never came back. I saw him from time to time, a few verbally flirty moments but nothing else. And he never asked to see Brayden. Until today."

"Today?" John asked.

"Yeah, I came home from work and daycare and found him at my door. I had forgotten that I never took back his key. He told me all about his feelings and apologized for his behavior and he told me that he had heard that I had found Brayden a preschool that specialized in kids with autism but it was a bit expensive and I had to work extra shifts so I could save up for it. I told him that was right and that I would take care of it, but he wants to pay for it. He told me he wants to take responsibility and that he knows running out on Brayden was a shitty thing to do and that he wanted to be there…well…here. Whatever. He saw that my cheek was all swollen and red and I told him about Brayden's rough day."

"Wait a minute, Brayden hit you so hard your cheek was puffy?" John asked concerned.

"John, I've had black eyes and scratches down my arms from Brayden before. He doesn't get violent like that purposely; I just don't think he realizes his own strength. But yes, it does happen." Jasmine explained.

John's eyes spoke volumes. She could tell he was shocked. It was a good thing she mentioned that in the notebook.

"So, in a couple minutes, Brayden will be dropped off by his biological father." Jasmine continued.

"Wow. I can't believe that this guy has been such a prick to you this whole time." John replied. "I mean, honestly you can tell that he's only been playing your emotions and taking advantage of your situation. I mean, I would question if this guy ever really had true feelings for you. What a complete asshole." John got up and paced a bit. "I'm sorry if I seem angry, I'm not angry at you. I'm sure you didn't tell me everything because we originally were only going to hang out, but I don't feel like this guy has any right to Brayden. He walked out…many times." John was so angry and venting and brooding about the story that he just wasn't putting two and two together.

He looked over at Jasmine, "So, tell me something. Are you over him? I mean, are you ready to have a relationship with me?"

Jasmine's eyes opened wide, "Yes John. I am completely ready to be in a relationship with you. I just keep worrying that you're not ready for a relationship with me because me equals an us…meaning me and Brayden."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then he looked her in the eyes and quietly said, "I'm so ready to be your man and for you to be my girl and to be there for Brayden." Then he kissed her so sweetly.

They parted and smiled at each other. Jasmine thought she heard a vehicle when John looked over at her, "So, you said that Brayden was with his father right now?"

Jasmine took a deep breath, "Yes I did."

"But, I stopped by Sam and Randy's and Randy said that he picked Bray up from you because you had a bad day." John inquired. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Randy is Brayden's father?" He asked sternly.

Before Jasmine had a chance to answer the front door whipped open and Brayden came running in, "MOMMY!"

She scooped him up in her arms. Randy walked in, "Hey guys."

"You son of a b***h." John angrily spat at Randy.

"Wait a minute." Randy said holding up his hand.

Like a rabid, wild animal John leaped at him and started shoving him, "You have done NOTHING but hurt her. You've treated Brayden like he's nothing and you just waltz back in here acting like nothing happened."

Randy shoved John back, "Wait a minute now, you haven't been in the picture this whole time. This isn't your fight."

The two started verbally attacking one another. Jasmine was trying to cover Brayden so he wouldn't hear or see them fighting. "Guys, take it somewhere else." She kept repeating louder and louder but they were too busy fighting.

Jasmine grabbed her purse and Brayden's blankie and Tinky Winky off the floor. She picked up Brayden and walked out of the house. Brayden was crying and covering his ears trying to see why the boys were fighting. Jasmine grabbed Brayden's carseat out of Randy's SUV and loaded it into her car and got Brayden buckled in. She quickly climbed in and

Soon they were throwing blows. John tackled Randy to the floor and began to punch away on him. Randy rolled John over and began to punch him back. The two were exchanging insults and fists like they were in the middle of the ring. The two had NO respect for their surroundings.

The two squared off as if they were in the ring and Randy squinted his eyes and yelled at John, "Bring it on. You have NO idea what we've been through."

John basically speared him and the two crashed through Jasmine's coffee table. Randy rolled to his side hollering in pain and grabbing his shoulder. "Oh, fuck." He growled.

With the sound of real pain ringing through the house John snapped back to reality, he looked around and shook his head. "Oh shit." He turned to Randy, "Dude, are you ok?"

Randy shook his head, "No, I think I fucked up my shoulder. What about you?"

John wiped some blood from his lip, "Yeah, I think I'm ok." He looked at the coffee table they were laying in the middle of, "Jasmine." He whispered.

Randy shoved John over and stood up. "John, I love Jasmine. As much as I've been an asshole, she's the mother of my child. But I don't love her the way I love my wife. I want her happy, I want Brayden happy. I know you and I know you can do that. I'm not here to toy with her, I'm here to own up to my responsibility."

John stood up and nodded. "I can appreciate that. Dude, I'm sorry about your shoulder."

"I deserved it. No hard feelings." Randy said extending his hand.

John shook it firmly. "No hard feelings." He looked around Jasmine's living room. "Aw, shit."

Randy ran his good hand over his head, "Jas? Jas, you here?"

John grabbed his phone and tried calling Jasmine, but only got her voicemail. "Jas, it's John. I'm so sorry about what happened. Look, please call me." And he hung up. "Dude, she won't answer."

Randy grabbed his phone and called Sam, "Hey babe." Randy said trying not to sound like he was in pain. "Is Jasmine over there?"

"No, why, isn't she there?" Samantha asked confused.

"No, John and I got into a fight and she took off with Brayden." Randy replied.

"You got into a fight with John? In front of Jasmine and Brayden?" Samantha exclaimed.

"Not in the mood for a lecture right now. I'll be home in awhile." Randy said as he hung up.

John looked over at Randy, "Do you have Jenny's number?"

Randy gave John a look, "Dude, I have everyone's number. He scrolled through his address book and dialed Jenny's cell phone.

Jenny grabbed her phone and looked over at Jasmine, "It's Randy."

Jasmine sighed and shook her head, "Go ahead. I suppose I can't hide forever."

Jenny nodded, "Hello?"

"Jenny? It's Randy...Randy Orton. How are you doing?"

"Hi Randy. I'm good thanks. How's my sister's house looking?" Jenny replied sarcastically.

"It's ok. Look, is she there?"

"Yeah, she's here. So is a very upset little boy." Jenny replied sternly. "What do you want?"

"Is she willing to talk to either of us?" Randy asked gently.

Jenny looked over at Jasmine, "Will you talk to either of them?"

"Are they done fighting yet?" Jasmine asked lightly. She was just so mentally and physically exhausted, she didn't know what she had the strength for.

Jenny got up and walked into the other room. "Listen, put me on speaker so both you AND John can hear this because I'm only saying it once."

Randy put the phone on speaker, "Go ahead Jenny."

"You wrestlers have put my sister through SO much hell. John, I know this isn't all your fault, and so does she. She SHOULD have told you in the beginning, but she made a mistake and tried to make it better. Randy, YOU should have made up your mind a LONG time ago whether you were in it or out of it. John, you need to do some soul searching and figure out if you think you can handle this messed up family situation. When and if you meet our parents, they're going to give you a lot of hell. Jasmine and Randy's relationship ruined their opinions of professional wrestlers. It's not going to be easy."

"I understand," John replied. "May I please come over?"

"You may. Have Randy show you the way to my place." Jenny said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

Jenny hung up and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the other end of the couch from Jasmine. Jasmine had dozed off. Jenny turned the tv down so it wouldn't disturb her until Randy brought John over.

John looked over at Randy, "You need to have your shoulder looked at. Just give me her address and I'll take a cab over there."

Randy shook his head, "No, I'll drop you off on my way home. I'm going to have Sam take me in."

"I'm really sorry about your shoulder." John said as he tried to straighten up the mess.

"Just leave the mess for now." Randy said grabbing his keys off the floor. "Let's go. I need painkillers."

John nodded and headed out to Randy's SUV. They got in and Randy quickly drove him to Jenny's. "Dude, I'm out. Good luck with her. Keep me posted."

"Thanks, good luck with your shoulder." John said as he got out. John walked up to the front door.

Jenny met him at the door. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She said opening the door and inviting him in. "I'll go hang with Brayden."

"Thanks Jenny." John said sincerely. He felt bad. He didn't think before he reacted. He could only imagine how Jasmine felt, let alone what was running through Brayden's head.

He went to her on the couch and sat down beside her. He lightly stroked her hair and watched her for a moment. Finally he leaned over and kissed her delicately on the lips.

Jasmines' eyes fluttered open. "John." She whispered.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry I flipped out. I don't know, I just snapped. I couldn't stand knowing that Randy is the one that made you and Brayden suffer like that." John said pleading his case. "Please don't angry."

"John, I'm worried about you being angry with me." Jasmine replied sitting up a bit more. She looked into John's eyes, "I know Randy is your best friend. I don't want to come between you two."

"Jasmine, tell me something. Has my temper scared you away?" John asked looking into Jasmine's eyes.

Jasmine took a deep breath. He had such an intensity about him. She shook her head, "No, I'm a bit nervous, but no you haven't scared me away."

"Well, I have the week off. Let's spend it together and get to know each other." John suggested. "I want to know what your life is like."

Jasmine smiled, "That sounds great." Her expression then turned serious, "BUT...I still have a bone to pick with you."

It was John's turn to get nervous, "What's that?"

"You picked a physical fight in my house in front of my child. I'm not ok with that." Jasmine replied sternly. "John, Brayden was SO upset. You have to think before you do. Just like when he's in repeater mode you have to think before you speak."

John nodded sheepishly, "I know. I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Promise?"

John smiled and leaned in close, "Yes, I promise." Then he kissed her sweetly.

Jasmine couldn't help but melt into him. She kissed him right back.

Soon the two were making out lovingly on the couch. "C'mon, let's go home." She whispered in his ear.

John smiled and nodded, "Sounds good to me honey."

Jasmine got up and walked into Jenny's bedroom where her and Brayden were on the bed. He was fast asleep and she was flipping channels. "Well, we're going to take off."

"So are you guys going to be ok?" Jenny asked.

Jasmine nodded, "So far. He's going to spend the week with me. That way he can see what a week in my life is like." Jasmine leaned down and picked up Brayden, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jenny nodded, "Sounds good. Lock the door on your way out."

John greeted Jasmine and took Brayden from her. "Let's go home."

And the three of them headed out to Jasmine's car.

**Please continue to read and review! Sorry I didn't list the reviewers this time, but I don't have them handy. THANK YOU! Your reviews make me smile!**


	11. Chapter 11

***To ALL of my reviewers: THANK YOU so much! I'm sorry the update was SO long/late. My 3yr old with Autism (Brayden's inspiration) started preschool this week, so I've been a bit crazy. LOL! Thanks for your patience! ***

The drive back to Jasmine's house was a bit awkward. Jasmine had told John that from here on out he CANNOT pick a fight with anyone in front of Brayden. She understood he was upset, but he had to think about Brayden first. Had he asked her to please take him somewhere, it wouldn't have been so bad.

John acknowledged that he was wrong. Yes he should have known better. And trying to chalk it up to "boys will be boys" was not going to work with Jasmine. He apologized again and promised it would not happen again.

Jasmine pulled in her driveway and picked up Brayden from the backseat. He was sleeping so soundly.

John opened the front door for her and closed his eyes, he had forgotten about the damage that he and Randy had done to her living room. She walked in and looked around at the mess and looked back at John with raised eyebrows. She shook her head and walked past everything to go and lay Brayden down.

When she walked out she looked at John sternly, "You guys broke my coffee table? You broke my lamp? Look at this place! You guys have pictures knocked off of my walls."

"Jas, I'm so sorry. I know, I'll get this all cleaned up and taken care of tomorrow while you're at work, I promise." John replied apologetically.

As Jasmine went to speak John's phone rang. He recognized the ringtone as Randy's, "Dude, how's your shoulder?"

"Fucked up. I have a slight tear in the muscle. So I'm out for another month." Randy replied. "Vince is pissed. So I told him I was in a motorcycle accident."

"Shit, I'm sorry man." John replied shaking his head.

"It's alright. We were both fighting. It could have been you. Look, I'm just getting home, let me call you later." Randy said as he was pulling in his driveway.

"Alright dude, call me tomorrow." John said as he hung up.

"You messed up his shoulder?" Jasmine asked concerned.

John nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, when I drove him through your coffee table. He's out for another month."

Jasmine shook her head in disbelief. "Note to self, when wrestlers fight, they fight to win."

John chuckled, "Damn straight!"

"Look, I'm exhausted. It's been a crazy day, are you going to crash here for the week or are you going to get a hotel room?" Jasmine asked John.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to stay here. I want to see what a week in your life is like." John said taking her hand in his. "And I have a whole lot of making up to do." He said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled as she kissed him back. She couldn't help but melt in his arms. "Does this mean it's time for you to make it up to me?"

"Mmmm…it sure is." John replied in between kisses. He picked her up and Jasmine slid her legs around his hips. He walked towards her bedroom with her.

They quietly shut the door and began kissing each other. Soon they were making out and letting their hands explore each other. Jasmine pulled John's shirt off and let her hands run along his chiseled abs. John pulled Jasmine's shirt off and slipped her bra off as well.

John laid Jasmine down upon the bed. As much as he would love to just rock her world, he wanted their first time to be special. He slid her pants and underwear off and let his own drop to the floor. He climbed on top of her and kissed her from her earlobes to her belly button ring and back again.

Jasmine kissed him back passionately. As he was making his way around her body she laid back and massaged what she could reach. She felt so alive, so on fire. She was getting a little light-headed and they had only just gotten started. She refused to let herself think about the last time she had been with someone because that someone was Randy. She cleared her mind and focused purely on John.

Once the two had fore played around enough, John looked at Jasmine, "Any chance you have any protection?"

Jasmine nodded, "Top drawer of the nightstand. And I'm also on birth control."

John opened the drawer and found condoms along with lube and other interesting items. Never once did he ever think to ask about why she had them so handy when she's been single for awhile.

John and Jasmine made love for the first time. It was loving and fun and playful and definitely brought forth even more fireworks then before. Jasmine laid down with her head on his chest and the two fell fast asleep.

The next morning Jasmine's alarm went off at 6:00am. She rolled over and shook John, "Babe, can you listen for Brayden? I'm going to take a quick shower."

John opened his eyes, "Yeah, no problem." And he rolled over and began to doze back off.

Jasmine turned the monitor on so John would hear him better just in case he did fall back asleep.

John woke up to the sound of Brayden screaming for his mommy. John bolted awake in an instant. He pulled on his pajama pants and headed for Brayden's room.

When he walked in Brayden was still laying in bed. He looked up and seen John and smiled, "TOHN!" He climbed out of bed and ran to John.

John smiled and scooped him up and then gasped, Brayden was soaking wet and smelled like pee. "Dude, you're wet!"

"Me pee bed." Brayden said laying his head on John's shoulder.

John had a slightly disgusted look on his face. He was holding a kid soaked in his own pee against him. "Need a bath?" He offered.

Brayden shook his head yes.

So John brought Brayden into the other bathroom and began running bath water. Jasmine got out of the shower and thought she heard water running. She walked out of the bathroom and found John was not in bed anymore.

She walked into the other bathroom and found John running Brayden a bath. "MOMMY!" Brayden exclaimed.

"John, why are you running him a bath?" Jasmine inquired.

"He peed through his pull-up. So I figured this way we can get him cleaned off." John replied proudly.

"That's a great idea, except for that's not his usual routine. I don't usually have extra time in the morning because he doesn't get moving quickly. I usually just give him a wash cloth bath until tonight, we only have 25 minutes to get me dressed and ready, him dressed and ready and me out the door to have him to daycare and me to work by 7:30." Jasmine advised. "I have to be really careful because when his routine changes, sometimes he responds negatively and acts out."

John began to apologize but Jasmine stopped him, "Trust me, I'm not upset. I really appreciate you trying and not being afraid to step in. I'm just forewarning you."

"You go and get ready, let me work with him." John said with a smile. He patted her on the butt, "I've got this."

Jasmine nodded, "Ok, if you insist." And she headed off to get ready.

She could hear John getting him washed up, and bless him he was trying to do it fast. But Brayden likes to play in the bathtub and did not want to stop.

Jasmine glanced at the clock and seen it was 6:35am. "John, I've gotta be on the road in 10 minutes."

John looked at Brayden, "Alright, let's get out of the tub and get dressed."

Brayden started whining and fussing. But he let John drain the water. The minute John had him out of the tub he took off running through the house naked and shrieking.

John began to chase him around the house so he could towel him off and get him dressed.

Jasmine couldn't help but burst out laughing. Brayden was laughing so hard he could hardly run. It was the cutest scene ever.

John caught him and everyone had a really good laugh. John got him dressed finally and Jasmine looked at the clock…it was 7:00am.

"Shoot, I've gotta go. I'm going to be late." Jasmine panicked as she ran back to the bedroom to grab her shoes.

"Babe, why don't I take him to daycare?" John offered.

"Because I don't have a second car, so you would have to ride with to my work, drop me off, then drop Brayden off, then be back to pick me up at 4pm so we can pick Brayden up by 4:30pm and home by 5pm so he's here for his teacher." Jasmine called from the bedroom.

Jasmine walked out and John hugged her, "I don't mind. C'mon, let's go."

They got Brayden loaded into the car and headed to Jasmine's work. "Now, if you don't remember how to get here, Randy will be able to tell you."

John nodded. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if there was anything that Randy didn't know.

On their way there, they ran into traffic. Sure enough, Jasmine was late getting to work. John got out of the car and gave Jasmine a sweet kiss goodbye. Jasmine smiled and leaned in the backseat and kissed Brayden goodbye as well.

Soon John was pulling away with Brayden and Jasmine was hustling into work. The minute she sat down the phones were ringing off the hook. And so began her crazy day.

John dropped Brayden off at daycare and headed back to Jasmine's house. He found the house key and walked inside. He noticed the living room still in shambles and instantly he knew what he was going to do that day.

Randy spent his day tooling around town and picking out a new coffee table and lamps. He got everything home and set it all up so it looked nice and neat.

John arrived at Jasmine's work at 4pm and when she walked out, John could tell she was visibly upset. "Baby doll…what's wrong?"

"I thought things couldn't get any worse…I was wrong." Jasmine replied tearfully. Once inside the car she broke down. "I got in trouble for being late today. If I'm late one more time they're going to fire me."

John wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Jas." He felt partially responsible.

Jas nodded, "Thanks. I'm just so frustrated. I'll be ok. Let's just go get Brayden. His teacher will be at the house at 5pm. Then she leaves at 6, I have to give him playtime, dinner and bedtime so I can go to rehearsals."

"Rehearsals?"

"Yup, I have rehearsals at the theater. So my sister comes over and watches Brayden while he sleeps. You can come with me if you'd like." Jasmine said as she wiped her eyes. "Just no making fun of me."

John thought for a moment, "Well…what if I watch Brayden for her?"

Jas looked over at John, "You want to watch him tonight?"

"Jas, it sounds like you stay until he's tucked in, I think I can handle it." John replied with a smile.

"Well, I don't see why not." Jasmine replied still surprised.

John smiled and nodded, "Good it's settled." And he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Jasmine rested her head against the window. She looked so upset. John felt bad, he didn't know what he could say to make things better.

They pulled into daycare and they both got out. John put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "Babe, it'll be ok." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Jasmine smiled a little and opened the door.

Once inside they found Brayden playing with the kitchen playset. As Jasmine went to find out how Brayden's day was, John walked over to the kitchen set. He squatted down to Brayden's level. "Hey Brayden."

"Hi Tohn!" Brayden exclaimed and gave him a big hug. "Tohn home too?"

"Yup, I'm coming home with you too." John replied with a smile. "Should we grab your stuff and get going?"

"YEAH!" Brayden shouted happily. He was loud that almost everyone looked to see what was going on.

John lifted Brayden on his shoulders and began gathering his things.

Jasmine smiled and walked over there with a big smile on her face, "So I hear you were a very good boy today."

Brayden was busy watching the ceiling fan, but he nodded in agreement.

"That makes mommy VERY happy!" Jasmine said with a smile.

Brayden looked at Jas with a smile, "Tohn home too."

"Yup, John's coming home too."

"YAY!" Brayden cheered.

John took him off his shoulders and got him buckled into his car seat. And the three of them headed home.

Jasmine walked in and gasped in shock! "You fixed the living room!"

John laughed, "It was the least I could do. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you John!" Jasmine had tears in her eyes as she hugged and kissed him.

Brayden inspected all of the new stuff, and then headed to his room after getting apple juice for a movie.

Jasmine handed John the Brayden book she had made. "This talks about Brayden and what some of his biggest routines are."

"Awesome, thank you. I'll read this tonight while you're gone." John said with a smile. He was excited to get to know more about Brayden.

Jasmine and John were talking about what to make for dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll get the door. Can you go let Brayden know that Sherry is here?"

John hopped up and headed for Brayden's room as Jasmine opened the door. "Hi Sherry!"

"Hi Jasmine. How are you guys today?" Sherry asked as she came inside.

"We're good thanks. And you?" 

"Oh, just fine." Sherry replied with a smile.

Brayden came running out holding John's hand. "Shaywee…Tohn home now."

Sherry looked up and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sherry, Brayden's teacher."

John smiled and held his hand out, "I'm John, Jasmine's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

Jasmine smiled and blushed a little, it was the first time she'd ever heard John refer to himself as "her boyfriend".

John sat back and watched Sherry work with Brayden and sometimes Jasmine would sit back and watch and other times she stepped in and helped. He thought it was very interesting to watch.

After Sherry left, John and Jasmine made dinner and the three of them ate together like a family. Then Jasmine and John played with Brayden for awhile, and then got him ready for bed.

After having Brayden give John a hug and kiss good night, they walked into Brayden's room. She opened the book to read to him when Brayden grabbed the book out of her hands. "No, No, Tohn do."

"You want John to read you your story?"

Brayden nodded.

Jasmine smiled. She was really glad that Brayden liked John so much, but it also made her worried. She couldn't help but worry that John would walk away and then she'd have to try and explain to Brayden, but she also knew that she couldn't let her worries drive her crazy.

She got up and stuck her head out the door, "John? Brayden wants you to read his story to him."

"Me?" John questioned.

"Yup."

John got off the couch and walked into Brayden's room, "You want me to ready your story?"

Brayden nodded.

"Ok, here we go." John began.

Brayden curled up with John and looked at Jasmine, "Bye mom."

Jasmine laughed, "Ok, I'll let you boys be."

"Go get ready, I've got this." John said to her as he kissed her cheek.

"Wuv oo mommy." Brayden said with a wave.

"Love you too sweetheart." Jasmine replied and she walked out. She went into her room to get ready to go and listened in through the monitor. She heard John reading the story and Brayden pointing out pictures on the pages.

Jasmine was ready to leave when John walked out of his room and shut the door. "Did you turn on his night light?"

John nodded, "Yup, and I turned on his star projector…and I gave him his dinosaur flashlight. Then I gave him another hug and kiss."

"Did you read the Brayden book already?"

"Not all, just bedtime." John confessed.

"Alright, then I guess you're all set. Have a good time, call me if you need me." Jasmine wrapped her arms around John and gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun honey." John called to her. He settled in on the couch to relax and watch some tv.

Jasmine smiled as she backed out of the driveway. John was quickly becoming the man of her dreams.

**I'm SO sorry about the delay! Next chapter will have the end of the week w/John. Thank you SO much for your patience, PLEASE continue to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU for being so patient and loyal with me. Biblicalforte, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, Cenarko1986, Breezyroo, luneara eclipse, Christina89, Cenationxprincess, pajama pants5, Cena's Baby Doll, thank you SO much for the reviews!**

John walked into Brayden's room and lay down on the floor next to him to watch Teletubbies. It was John's last morning with them. He was flying out to shoot the movie this morning. John looked over at Brayden who had his head propped up in his hands watching the tv. "Hey, little man."

Brayden looked over at him with a big smile, "Hi Tohn!" And he gave him a big hug. "Nuggle me?"

John sat up and pulled Brayden in his lap. Brayden snuggled in and continued to watch tv. John leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He began to ponder how Randy could ever walk away from him because John was attached to the little boy. But thinking about what Randy put them through only made him mad again and he knew he couldn't have that. Randy had actually taken Brayden for a few hours two nights that week. But Brayden seemed to gravitate more towards John.

"Alright boys, time to start getting ready." Jasmine said as she leaned against the doorway.

"MOM…we're snuggling." John said with a big smile.

"Mommy me nuggle daddy." Brayden said holding onto John.

Both John and Jasmine looked at each other. They were shocked at what Brayden had just said. Neither of them ever referred to Randy or John as daddy. It was always by name.

Jasmine shrugged at John, she couldn't tell if he was ok with it or not.

John decided just to let it go and not make a big deal out of it. They'd have to have an adult talk about that later.

Jasmine headed back to the bedroom to get ready for work. John got Brayden dressed and then headed into the bedroom so he could get dressed and make sure he had everything packed.

John wrapped his arms around Jasmine and pulled her close and just held her. "I'm going to miss you." He said into the back of her neck.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, "I'm going to miss you too."

"You know, the first break I have on the movie set, I'm going to need to head to my house. Maybe you and Brayden could meet me in Miami?" John suggested.

"It depends. Brayden will be starting preschool next week and you know how my work is. I can't believe I got today off." Jasmine replied. "Plus, Brayden's never been on a plane and I don't know how he would do, and if he doesn't do well, I might not be able to contain him by myself."

John nodded, "Planning little trips just weren't as easy with a kid with autism." He thought to himself.

They both got dressed, got Brayden fed and soon they were loading into Jasmine's car. They got to the daycare and got him dropped off. Then they headed off to the airport.

"So, it's going to be a little while before we see each other in person again." John said as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I know."

They rode to the airport in mostly silence. They had the radio on but neither sung along. They pulled into the parking lot at the airport and as Jasmine turned the car off, John reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Jasmine looked at him with an uncertain look, "Uh-huh."

"Look, I know we've only been together for a week and a half, but I have to tell you that I really like you. I love being a part of your life and a part of Brayden's life." John said to Jasmine. He looked her in the eyes, "How do you feel?"

Jasmine tried to not look like a deer in the headlights, "Well…John, I…I really like you too. I love having you around, I love seeing Brayden brighten up when you walk in the room. I don't mean that in a psycho, clingy way. I just mean that in the common way." She smiled for a minute, "Although I'm surprised you're still telling me that you like me that much even though you met my parents."

John laughed, "Your family isn't anymore quirky then the next." He squeezed her hand, "Look, I know that you're scared to let yourself fall in love because of what Randy put you through, but I want you to know that I'm NOT Randy." He took a deep breath, "I want you to meet my family. I know that you're worried about Brayden on a plane, and I'm going to work something out about that, but I really want you to meet them."

Stephanie smiled, "Really? You want me to meet your family…along with Brayden?"

"Of course, Brayden's a part of us." John replied happily. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Speaking of, what do you want to do about him calling you daddy?"

John actually blushed a little, "Well…since he only did it once, I'd say nothing for right now. If it continues, then let him. I don't mind."

Jasmine leaned across and kissed him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But she also didn't want to admit she was falling for him. She was still gunshy about it.

They got out of the car and walked into the airport. She waited with him until they called the final boarding call. Then they lovingly kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.

Jasmine pulled out her phone and called Samantha, "Hey girl, I'm ready." She said through stifled tears.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Jasmine lied.

"Liar. Let's meet at the mall and I'll drive for the rest of the day." Samantha replied. "I've got Randy's credit card, so we'll be good for the day. And let me tell you, I'm in need of details of this last week."

Jasmine laughed. "Deal. I'll be there shortly." And she headed over there.

Jasmine's phone rang, "Girl, where you at?" Sam asked with a happy laugh. "I'm SO ready."

"I'm parked over by the ring road." Jasmine replied.

"Ok, get out of your car and stand behind it, hop in my truck, we're outtie!" Sam said as she hung up.

Jasmine climbed in Samantha's SUV. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Jas. How does it feel to have a day off and be kid-less at the same time?" Samantha asked.

"It feels strange. I feel a bit guilty. But in a way, it's nice." Jasmine laughed. "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Lunch, massages, hair done, nails done." Samantha counted off on her fingers. "Randy offered to pick up Brayden from daycare if needed."

"Wow. Sounds great!"

They arrived at their favorite Chinese restaurant. They were seated and Samantha pushed the menus aside, "So, tell me about you and John's week."

"Oh my God, it was SO amazing. John was absolutely great. Every morning he got up and helped me get Brayden ready for daycare. He'd drive me to work everyday so he could have the car in case he and Randy wanted to meet up. And if he wasn't doing anything, he'd come have lunch with me. He is SO great with Brayden, I can't even begin to tell you just how much those two have bonded." Jasmine gushed. "And…I took him to meet my parents."

"Oooh…how did that go?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, after I told them for the fiftieth time to stop calling him Randy, it went ok. Although my dad and mom did preach to us about making sure we didn't fool around until we were married because God doesn't approve of that and he showed us how much he didn't approve of it by giving my Brayden. Brayden wouldn't have autism if he wasn't a bastard child is how they put it to John."

Samantha's eyes opened wide, "Oh no they didn't."

"Oh yes they did." Jasmine replied, nodding her head yes. "I thought John was going to orbit. I could tell that he wasn't happy. But he bit his tongue. We all had to sit down and read the bible together. And when Brayden tried to rip the bible out of dad's hands, he told me that was the devil."

Samantha shook her head, "Oh Jas, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. So, we get to the airport and John asked me to fly out to Miami with Brayden to see him."

"Well that's awesome!"

Jasmine shook her head no, "No, not awesome. I can't take Brayden on an airplane to Miami all by myself. If he has a meltdown and I can't control or contain him, we'd be kicked off the plane."

"Sad! What if Randy and I watch Brayden while you fly out there to surprise him?" Samantha suggested.

"What?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yeah, what if you flew out there to surprise him? That would be SO great. And that would give you a chance to have some John time without Brayden there. Brayden can come stay at our house."

"I don't know if I could get the time off. I'm on thin ice as it is. If I'm not careful, they're going to fire me." Jasmine said discouraged. "And if Brayden doesn't do well…"

"You can't live your life on what ifs. You have to live for the moment." Samantha reassured her.

"Let me think about it." Jasmine said cautiously. "But, I do have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Brayden called John daddy this morning."

Samantha's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I KNOW! I was shocked too. Just non-chalantly he told me that him and daddy were snuggling."

"Crazy!" Samantha gasped. "Have you ever called him that?"

"No, god no." Jasmine replied quickly. "I think that if Randy is going to remain in his life that it's important for him to know that Randy is his daddy and John is mommy's boyfriend. But if Randy decides he doesn't want to be in his life like that, then I need to know because I don't want to tell Brayden he can't call John daddy if that's how he feels."

"Hmm…you'll have to have a talk with Randy." Samantha said.

The girls finished lunch and had the ultimate girl day. Randy held up his end of the bargain and picked up Brayden from daycare. The girls arrived at Randy's house and they headed inside.

"Mommy!" Brayden exclaimed and went running to her.

She scooped him up and gave him a big hug. "Hey Scooter."

"Mommy miss you!" Brayden said hugging her close.

"I missed you too honey." Jasmine said hugging Brayden.

Randy stood back and watched Jasmine with Brayden. There was something so amazing about the bond between them. Then Jasmine stood up and swung her hair back over her shoulder. He felt all of the breath inside him escape. "Damn, she's beautiful." He thought to himself.

"C'mon Brayden, we have to get home. Auntie Jenny is coming over." Jasmine said as she grabbed his stuff.

"You workin' tonight?" Randy asked Jasmine as he helped her.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, it's Road House night."

Randy gave Brayden a big hug and kiss. "Love you Brayden."

Brayden hugged him, "Love you too Daddy Randy."

Jasmine smiled, now Brayden was calling both guys daddy. It meant the world to her that Randy was working on repairing his relationship with Brayden.

Jasmine thanked Samantha and Randy again for the wonderful day out. She loaded Brayden in the car and headed home.

A few hours later, Randy went over to Samantha and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm headed out for awhile. I'll be back late."

Samantha nodded, "Ok honey. Love you."

"You too hon." Randy said grabbing his keys and headed out the door.

Meanwhile...

At the theater, Jasmine was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She had her fresh high and low lights, newly done nails, black leather mini-skirt, black stiletto heels, and a hot, barely there lacy halter.

She took the stage and started rockin'. As she looked out into the crowd, she seen Randy standing off to the side. The first thing that crossed her mind was Randy only came to see her play when he wanted her.

It was then she knew it was going to be one helluva night.

***PLEASE continue to read and review! What's going to happen when Randy can talk to Jasmine? At this point, who do you think Jasmine is better with? I know where I'm leaning! PS: Things are about to heat up! *** ~Thanks for reading!~


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! Thank you reviewers: Breezyroo, Luneara Eclipse, BSBFan558, Vipergirl86, biblicalforte, ChantalCalaway, Cena's Baby Doll, Pinayprincesa, and Christina89! **

**BECAUSE….you guys are SO great, here's a little teaser…**

Randy sat there watching Jasmine move and didn't know how much longer he could stand it. By the time she had her first break he thought he was going to explode. Jasmine had tried to sneak over to the bar on the side of the stage. Randy spotted her, and e made his way over to her. He quietly came up behind her and pressed up against her, "Hey sexy." Then he gently kissed her neck just underneath her earlobe.

Jasmine pulled away and turned around, "Randy, what are you doing?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Jasmine, I want you to know what you do to me. I've missed you so much."

Jasmine felt her stomach do a flip, she had told herself that she was through with his bullshit games and that she had moved on. But damn, he sure knew how to get her going. "Randy.." She started to say, but she was abruptly interrupted when Randy leaned in and kissed her.

Randy had leaned in and cupped her head in his hands and kissed her. Jasmine was stunned! She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, "Randy, I can't do this."

"Don't you remember the old days? Sneakin' around? We've got this. Dammit Jasmine, can't you see I love you?" Randy questioned. "I've loved you for so long. I know I screwed up, I know I was a jerk, but can't you see that I'm changing? I'm changing for you Jas. I'm changing because I want to be the man that you want, the man that you need."

Jasmine head was spinning, between the kiss he had laid on her, and everything he was telling her she couldn't make heads or tails. "I've gotta get back on stage Randy."

"I'll be here baby."

Jasmine walked back on stage and could feel her head throb. What the hell was going on?

Jasmine rocked through the second set. She covered everyone from Pat Benatar, to Lady Gaga, to doing backing vocals for some Kid Rock and Limp Bizkit songs. They covered it all on Roadhouse night.

She came off the stage and was instantly in Randy's arms. "Hey babe, are you ready to go?" He asked her as he held her close.

"Look Randy, we've gotta talk." Jasmine insisted.

"I know, we'll talk at your place."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the driveway." Jasmine said. "I've gotta grab my stuff. Just don't park behind Jenny."

"K." And Randy headed off to the parking lot.

Jasmine was instantly on the phone with Jenny. On the third ring Jenny picked up, "What's wrong?"

"Holy shit Jenny, you're never going to guess what's happening to me." Jasmine rattled off quickly.

"What? Did you get arrested?"

"WHAT? Hell no!" Jasmine snapped. "Randy's here. He told me that he loves me and that he's changing for me and that he wants to be the man in my life."

"No frickin' way." Jenny exclaimed.

"But first he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Jenny repeated.

"Yeah." Jasmine said shaking her head at herself. "I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away and that's when he told me he's loved me for a long time. He told me that he's ready to be the man I need him to be."

"Gee, where was this Randy all the other times?" Jenny replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm just shocked. I told him we needed to talk." Jasmine said. "He's on his way to the house. So am I. Just, be nice; don't act like I called you."

"What are you going to do?" Jenny asked. "Are you going to walk away from John just to hope that Randy actually leaves Samantha this time? Just to hope that he's grown a set of balls to man up? I mean, I know he's the father of your son, and he's actually being a father to him again, but are you going to throw away what you have on a hope?"

Jasmine shook her head. As she opened her mouth to answer, Jenny interrupted, "Randy's here. Gotta go."

Jasmine rubbed her forehead, "No. I really like John, and he just seems like he's so much more stable. But, it would be nice to be a family with Brayden's father. I feel like I'd be depriving John of a normal experience with parenthood if I don't have any more kids. Randy knows how I feel, and he understands. But, John is just amazing. I don't have to pretend anything with him; I don't feel like I have to be a sexy girl 24 hours-a-day. I feel like Randy wants a sexy girl all the time. I have so much ground already covered with Randy, he's used to the family…" Jasmine pulled the car into the driveway and headed inside. "He's also used to leaving when he's needed the most." Jasmine whispered harshly to herself.

Jenny was on her way out when Jasmine walked in. "Have a good night guys." And she quickly took her leave.

Jasmine looked at Randy, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good." He walked to Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her, "Let me show you how much I've missed you." And he leaned down and kissed her.

Jasmine closed her eyes and kissed him back. She had to figure out where her heart was. She knew she still had a weakness for Randy. He was her first love; he was the father of her child. He had been in and out her life for the last three years. As recently as the time they had had a one-nighter just a few months ago when Jasmine had had an awful day with Brayden and Randy had showed up at the theater and offered her comfort.

They stood there in the kitchen making out. He pressed her up against the island. "God Jasmine, it's been too long." He said hungrily as he moved from her mouth to her neck.

As she leaned her head back, something happened. For the first time…she felt guilty. She was cheating on John. And the thought brought tears to her eyes. "Randy please stop." She said gently pushing him backwards.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked breathlessly.

Jasmine shook her head, and with tears in her eyes she looked up at him, "I can't do this. I can't be the other woman anymore. I deserve more. I deserve someone to love and someone who'll actually love me back…and not JUST me, but Brayden too."

Randy looked right into her eyes and wiped her tears. He took a deep breath, "Baby, I do love you and Brayden. I always have. I felt like I didn't know how to love Brayden so I ran away. Guess what, I'm done running. I'm here to stay. You and Brayden are my family. I'm not going anywhere."

"And what about Samantha? You know, Mrs Randy Orton?" Jasmine asked sharply. "I'm done being your yo-yo."

"I wouldn't yo-yo. This is our time. You know damn well we could have it all."

Jasmine looked away, "And what about John?"

"What about him? You've only dated for two minutes." Randy said shaking his head. "He'll be mad at first, but he'll be ok in time. Trust me. He's got Torrie to run to. She always knows how to make him feel better. She's down there on set with him right now as we speak."

"What? Who?" Jasmine quickly asked.

"Torrie Wilson. She used to be a WWE diva. She's one of his ex-girlfriends. Him and her were friends with benes like you and I. She was going to be in Louisiana so she made a pit stop to the set." Randy spouted off.

He made a step towards her, "Baby, this is me and you." He ran his hand gently down the side of her face.

Jasmine looked up into his eyes and shook her head, "Randy, I really like John. When I'm with him, something feels so right. When I'm not with him, I feel like he's been gone for eternity. There's something there, I don't know for sure, but there's something really special there. I would let my guard down for him."

Randy let his hand drift to her mouth where he laid a finger on her lips, "You really like John, but you love me. And I love you. We'll always love each other. Whether we're directly together or whether we're miles apart. I know I've made mistakes with you, with us. I know I've made you the other woman without you knowing, but you've also been the other woman knowingly…and you've done it because you love me."

Jasmine swallowed hard, "And how will I ever come to know if I love him if I do this with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked still holding her close.

"I'll shatter his trust…he'll never trust me again. Especially with you." Jasmine replied, "I'm not ready to ruin that."

"Babe, I think we've got keeping it a secret down by now." Randy said kissing her again. "I understand, you want to be with John. And baby, I'll wait for you to figure out everything with him. I want you to be happy." He looked her in the eye and gave her that Randy smirk, "If this the last kiss…let's make it last all night." And he leaned down and gave her a French kiss that took her breath away."

**Please read and review! I'm working on the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are GREAT! I LOVE reading your responses! Please continue to read and review!**

Jasmine pushed Randy, "No Randy, I can't do this. I need you to leave."

"Oh Jasmine, stop worrying so much. He'll never know. This will be our little secret." Randy said leaning down to kiss her again.

Jasmine turned away and took a few steps away from him, "Randy, I'm done. My heart is with John. I'm not ruining his trust. I don't want to be that girl anymore."

"Alright, fine. So you're just going to leave me hangin' like this, huh?" Randy said reaching out for her. "C'mon, we could at least 69 for a bit…"

"Randy, you need to leave. Go home to your wife. I need to be honest with John." Jasmine said pushing him towards the door.

"Alright, fine." Randy said shaking his head. "But you're missing out."

"Yeah, I've been there, done that, and I have the kid." She said with a smile. "Randy, I don't want our friendship ruined over this, and I hope that you're sincere in wanting to be in Brayden's life, and that you weren't just using him to try and get back in my pants."

Randy chuckled, "No worries babe. We're all good. BUT, I want you to know that I meant every word. I love you, I screwed up and I'd love to have you back in my life. This isn't going to change our friendship and this isn't going to change me wanting to be in Brayden's life."

"John's going to be pissed." Jasmine said. "I have to tell him, I have to be honest."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I know. We'll brawl, but we'll be fine. We're guys."

Jasmine nodded, "See ya later Randy." And she shut the door. She sat down on the couch and began to cry. She grabbed her phone and called John.

It took three rings, but finally John answered, "Hello?" He said groggily.

Jasmine sniffled, "John, it's Jasmine. Can we talk?"

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" John asked concerned. He was awake now.

"I need to talk to you. I really don't want to do it over the phone, but I don't have a choice. Are you alone?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course I am." John replied confused, "Who would be here?"

"Just hold on. I'll get there. I performed at the theater tonight, and Randy came to watch me." Jasmine began. "I have to tell you, normally the only time he comes out to watch me play is when he wants something. So I tried to avoid him, but he came up behind me and started kissing me. He told me that he's missed me and how he wants to be the man I always wanted him to be."

"He did WHAT?" John exclaimed, "I'm gonna kill him."

"It doesn't end there." Jasmine replied getting teary again. "I told him we couldn't do this and he wanted to sneak around. So after my set was over he put his arm around me and asked if I was ready to leave. I told him we needed to talk, so we headed back to my place."

"That sonofabitch." John said angrily.

"We got back to my place and he started kissing me. And I kissed him back, but then I felt SO guilty. I have to be honest with you, when Randy and I fooled around when I knew he was with someone else, I never felt guilty. I don't know why, call it being young and stupid, call it whatever, but I never cared. Tonight I did. I felt like I was cheating on you and it made me want to vomit. I pushed him away and I told him that I cared too much about you to do this to you."

John was silent. He was trying to drink this all in. He could feel his blood boiling.

"I told him that I really liked you, and he argued back that I liked you but I loved him. So I fired back how would I ever know if I loved you if I couldn't have the chance to know. He told me that you were here with Torrie and that you and her were friends with benefits."

"He's a fucking liar. Torrie and I are best friends, but we haven't had anything close to sex in years." John spit angrily. "Torrie stopped by to visit, but it wasn't so we could have a quick fling. She came by to see how you and I were doing. She showed me her engagement ring. She was in Louisiana on business." He was SO pissed at Randy. He was a little angry with Jasmine for kissing him back, but he was saving that question for later.

"So I told him that when I'm with you something feels so right. Like something that I've always been missing is finally here and making me feel whole. I know we've only been together for a short time, so please don't let what I'm saying scare you off, but I want you to know. And he kept throwing it in my face that I love him. But what he doesn't realize is that just because I love him doesn't mean I'm IN LOVE with him. I love him like a friend, I love him as the father of Brayden. Without him, Brayden wouldn't be here. But I don't LOVE him in the way I need to for a relationship to work." Jasmine paused for a moment. "So when I told him that I couldn't be with him because I wanted to be with you and see if what we have could possibly be love, he threw at me that "we're good at sneaking around, he'll never know" and it made me want to vomit. I felt like a cheap whore." Jasmine broke down crying. "He leaned down and French kissed me. Then I pushed him away and told him he needed to leave. I told him that I wanted to be with you and that I had to be honest with you. He said he figured. I told him that it would probably cause a fight and he knew that."

"Why did you kiss him back?" John asked.

Jasmine tried to catch her breath, "Honestly, I had a weakness for him. I don't anymore. The minute he walked out that door, I felt like everything I felt for him walked out with him. I know I want to be with you."

"Jas, I'm not a jealous guy. I'm a very trusting guy, and that's what's always gotten me in trouble." John said quietly. "I really like you, but I need to know, is it over with Randy."

Jasmine started to feel the lump in her throat rise again, "John, I would never do anything to hurt you. That's why I made him leave. I don't want him, I want you. I'm falling for you. Not him."

"It really pisses me off that he tried to come onto you like that, try to persuade his way into your bed, then he takes off back to his wife." John said shaking his head. He was trying to not yell. "Aren't you friends with Sam?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of shit between us. She knows I used to be Randy's other woman. "Sam and Randy have a really weird relationship."

"Yeah, I know." John replied shaking his head. "Jas, I really like you. But I need to know that you're in this to be in this. No one else."

"There'll never be anyone else." Jasmine repeated tearfully. "I made him leave because I wanted him to leave. I only want to be with you. Yes I was stupid and kissed him back, but once I did, I knew it wasn't what I wanted."

"I'm going to kill that asshole." John said angrily. "Jas, I need a few days. I'm going to be filming 12-15 hour days and now with all of this, I need to sort some things out. I'll call you, but I need some time."

Jasmine tried to hold back her tears. She might have just lost the only man that's ever cared for her more than just someone to sleep with. "Ok."

"I'll talk to you later, I have to take care of some things. And I have to be up to film soon." John said in a very hurt tone.

"I'm so sorry John." Jasmine said trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Then he hung up the phone. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He put on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed his car keys. He was headed to the gym. He needed to release some of his frustrations.

John sat and beat the hell out of the boxing bag. Finally he grabbed his phone and he called Randy.

Randy looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes, "Shit." He grumbled. "Look."

"Don't you say a word to me you sonofabitch. You stay the hell away from her. Stay the hell away from Brayden. You're only fucking with her head. You're not in it because you care about her. You've NEVER cared about her the way I do." John hollered at Randy.

"Now just wait a minute. You don't know who the hell I feel." Randy tried to argue, but John wasn't let Randy get a word in edgewise.

"You're playing with her emotions for your own personal benefit. I'm SO glad that you seen the light and realized that you should be there as a father to your son who you so easily walked away from when he needed you the most. I'm not saying she's completely innocent in this either, but I can't believe you would do that. You KNEW she's my girl. You KNOW how I feel about her. I've poured out my feelings to you. And this is what you do? FUCK THAT. You stay the hell away from her."

"John, would you shut up and listen." Randy raised his voice. "I'm not playing with her emotions. Everything I told her was the honest to God truth. BUT…at the same time, you're my best friend. I've seen what you've been through. I know what Liz put you through, and I wouldn't want you to go through that again. SO, I was making sure that her heart was where it needed to be. If she had true un-resolved feelings then she had no business getting in too deep with you."

"That would be like me trying to sleep with Samantha." John fired back.

"No, that's different." Randy argued.

"And why the hell would you put Torrie in the middle of this? She has done NOTHING wrong. I haven't slept with Torrie in years, and you know that." John angrily spat. "You don't know what the hell you're trying to do. Keep trying to justify it, maybe one day it'll work."

"Jasmine and I have history. I know her better then anybody."

"I don't give a shit what you have. I'm in the picture now. Not you. You took off." John angrily shot back. "Stay the hell away from her Randy." And he slammed the phone down on him. John shook his head, "Randy had better be thankful I'm filming, or I'd beat him down," he thought to himself.

John sped off from the gym back to his hotel room to take a shower and to head to the set. He knew he was going to be filming some emotional scenes, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't need much coaching.

The next day Jasmine woke up feeling like crap. She had cried herself to sleep so she had woken up with a migraine. Brayden was definitely having a morning from hell. Lots of screaming and not wanting to listen.

The day had gone by just as horrible as her morning had been. She couldn't seem to do anything right, she couldn't please anyone, and by the time her day was over, she wanted to cry.

Jasmine called in to the theater that night. She sat and snuggled with Brayden and once she had put him to bed, she went outside to the backyard. She sat down on one of the swings and just cried till she could cry no more. This was exactly why she had always kept a wall around her heart. She had decided she was done with the running around, she wanted to settle down and be a good girl and then it all backfired.

John finally got done filming that night. He called Torrie to vent. The minute she picked up, John poured everything out. He told her about what Randy had done and what Jasmine had done, and how he didn't know which was up anymore.

"John, Randy's a scumbag." Torrie said matter-of-factly. "I know he's your friend, but he's a man-whore. He knows her weaknesses and he knows her insecurities and he's playing on them. He liked knowing that she was always around for him whenever he decided he wanted her. She finally wised up and decided to make a real life for herself and he tried to take that from her. Whether it be because he really loves her and finally has woken up to see that he's losing her, or just for selfish bullshit reasons, he had no right. I feel like Jasmine kissed him back because she was seeking which way her path was to go." Torrie paused for a minute. "John, I think she really wants to be with you. She was getting the closure she needed to turn her whole self over to you."

"Oh Tor…I'm just so pissed at Randy, I'm confused, I'm hurt." John recounted. "I don't want to hold this against her, but I just feel tore up."

"John, in your own time, you'll see what you need to do for yourself. Either you're going to call her and tell her it's over, or you're going to call her and talk to her and communicate your feelings and you guys will be fine. Just think carefully before you make any harsh decisions. She called you the minute he left because she wanted you to know the truth and she wanted you to hear it from her."

John nodded, Torrie had a really good point. "Tor, you're the best."

Torrie smiled, "I'm here anytime John. Talk to you later."

John was just exhausted. Mentally and physically drained. So he lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Hmmm…..what's going to happen? What will John decide to do with Torrie's advice? How's Jasmine holding up through all of this? Is Randy still playing daddy or has he dropped out of that as well? PLEASE read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope everyone is having a good week so far! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! I've started writing this chapter like 35,000 times.**

One Week Later…

Jasmine looked at the calendar and sighed, it had been one week since the last time she spoke to John. It had been one of the longest weeks she had experienced. She sighed and rolled over. She knew she had to get out of bed, she knew she had to get up and get ready, but she just wanted to lie in bed and cry.

In the last week a lot had happened. Randy had gone back to Raw, so she hadn't had to deal with him anymore. Brayden began his new preschool, and he loved it. She had been working on learning a new theater showcase so she had been busy. But once Brayden goes to bed, and she quit rehearsing, then it was just her. She didn't have John to text; she didn't have him to call. Then it would all remind her of how she screwed up and she'd begin to cry again. And from time to time when Randy could actually be just a friend and not trying for anything more, she could call him and vent…but she didn't feel comfortable doing that either.

Her sister Jenny was worried about her. Jenny hadn't seen Jasmine so upset since the time Randy walked out on her after Brayden had received his diagnosis. She wished there was something she could do or say, but there just wasn't anything.

Jasmine got up and went through the morning routine with Brayden and then she headed to work. She hadn't really seen Samantha that much since the Randy incident, so she wasn't sure if Sam was avoiding her because she either knew or had an idea, or if they just kept missing each other.

The day seemed to go on and on. Jasmine went out and jogged for her lunch to try and clear her head. Once she got back, she was stuck in a sea of meetings. And in the last meeting, she had been yelled at because she hadn't worked a report that she needed to get out because it wasn't given to her. Jasmine got back to her desk and felt like complete crap. "Could the day get any worse?" She mumbled to herself. She turned the phones off and grabbed her stuff and raced to the parking lot.

As she was approaching her car, she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She looked at it, but there were no missed calls and no texts. She looked up to see where her car was, and she seen the outline of a male standing there…Randy.

Jasmine looked up at him, "Randy,"

Randy held up his hand, "Wait. Before you say anything, I need you to hear me out."

Jasmine looked at her watch, "I have 5 minutes, then I have to leave to get Brayden."

"Let's get in your car." Randy suggested.

Jasmine unlocked her door, got in and leaned over to unlock Randy's door. "Speak fast. I've had a crappy day, and I just don't have it in me right now."

Randy took a deep breath, "Well…I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other night. I should've respected you and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Jasmine tried not to look shocked, "What?"

"What I did wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry. I should respect that you and John have a really great relationship right now and I shouldn't try to come in the middle." Randy apologized.

Jasmine's eyes teared up, "Aww…Randy. Thank you. I appreciate that." She said giving him a hug.

"Well, I'm not done." Randy said giving her a light hug back. "I want to talk to you about Brayden."

Jasmine looked at him concerned, "What about Brayden?"

"Well…I've been doing some thinking…and I think that for Brayden's sake the four of us should sit down and talk about how we're going to approach this."

"Approach what?" Jasmine questioned. "And who is the four of us?"

"You and John and Me and Sam." Randy replied. "I think we should sit down and set something is stone as far as the four of us are concerned. Are we going to raise Brayden as mommy and daddy broke up and now Sam is step-mom and John is step-dad? Or do you want me to become Uncle Randy and let John step up and be just daddy?"

Jasmine's eyes clouded over with tears, "Randy, I think that's really sweet of you to consider. But I don't think you need to worry about John."

"Umm…I've talked to John. John's pretty pissed at me, so yeah I thought I would try and do something nice."

Jasmine shook her head, "I haven't talked to John in a week. I have a feeling he's not coming back."

Randy looked shocked, "WHAT? He hasn't spoken to you in a week?"

"No, and I'm not going to bug him. I messed up. I kissed you back, I never should have. I should have stopped myself and I didn't. I brought this on myself and I lost him." Jasmine said shaking her head.

"Let me call him." Randy said digging out his phone.

"Randall Keith Orton, Don't you dare." Jasmine said in a very concerned tone. "I don't want you calling him. I don't need him thinking that I'm desperate, and I sure as hell don't need him thinking that I'm hanging out with you alone in the parking lot of my work. I'm tired of you stepping in and interfering in my life.

Randy looked shocked as she vented, "Dammit Randy, I was falling in love with John. And maybe by the grace of God he was falling for me too. Now it's all ruined and I'm just done. I'm ready to just go back to being Brayden's mom and that's all."

Jasmine grabbed a Kleenex out of her purse and wiped her nose, "Now if you're ready to step up and be a dad to Brayden, more power to you. I'm not going to take that away from you. BUT…if there's any doubt in your mind that you're ready to stick around through the thick and the thin, the good and the bad, then from here on out you'll be Uncle Randy and life is going to move on. We can't play games with his head and expect it to not affect him. He's old enough to know when you're around and when you're not."

Randy looked surprised. Jasmine was usually pretty passive-aggressive so this was a different side of Jasmine. He was proud of her for standing up for herself. "Jas, I was ready to walk out on my marriage and be with you and Brayden. Of course I'm ready to be here for Brayden. Good and bad, thick and thin, I want to be here for it all. I want to be at his meetings, his school functions, his everything." Randy replied sincerely.

Jasmine looked shocked at his confession, "You were going to walk out on your marriage for me and Brayden?"

Randy looked her in the eyes, "Jas, I didn't say all of that stuff just to get you in the sack. I said because I meant it. But above all else, I want you to be happy. I want what's best for you and Bray. If that's not me, then so be it. I have to deal with that."

Jasmine smiled and hugged Randy, "So does that mean you want an official visitation?"

"Damn right!" Randy smiled and hugged her back.

Jasmine finished hugging Randy and looked at her watch, "Shit, I'm SO late. I've gotta run and grab Brayden."

"Alright. Why don't you call me when you get home, let me talk to Sam, maybe we could do a bbq?" Randy said getting out of her car.

"So does that mean Samantha's not pissed at me?" Jasmine asked out her window as she started the car.

"Hell no, she's had the week off. She came to Raw with me." Randy replied with a laugh. "Wait, I almost forgot." And he handed Jasmine an envelope.

"What's this?" Jasmine asked as she put it in her purse.

"Child support." Randy replied. "Call me about tonight."

Jasmine looked surprised, but nodded and drove off. She knew she had a screwy relationship with Randy, but all that mattered to her was the fact that he was ready to step up and REALLY be Brayden's dad.

She picked up Brayden and decided to be naughty and pick up McDonalds. She called Randy and explained that she just wasn't in the mood for a bbq. Randy told her that he understood.

Brayden was so excited. He sat in the backseat clutching his Happy Meal. They pulled into the driveway and Brayden looked at Jasmine, "Tohn? Where Tohn?"

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears, "He's at work honey."

"Wok? He wok?" Brayden asked innocently. "No Donos fo Tohn." And he hopped out of the car and headed toward the door.

She couldn't take it. She knew she had to talk to Brayden about John, she just didn't know how. Part of Jasmine was still holding out with a shred of hope that he would call her. She just wanted to hear his voice, one more time. She wanted to have the chance to tell him how she felt, one more time.

"MOMMY!" Brayden screamed. "Les go."

Jasmine unlocked the door and got him seated at the table with his food. She sat down by him and began to eat also.

As she was finishing up, the doorbell rang. Jasmine stood up, she figured it was Randy stopping by to check on her. She opened the door and stood there with her mouth wide open.

There stood John. He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Am I too late?"

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head no.

"Can we talk?" John asked.

Jasmine nodded her head yes.

John took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "God I've missed you Jasmine."

Jasmine held him close, "I've missed you too John. I'm so sorry."

"TOHN!" Brayden exclaimed. He hopped out of his chair and ran to John. He hugged John's leg close. "Daddy home."

John and Jasmine chuckled and held each other and John had a hand on Brayden's back.

**Please read and review! How is their talk going to go? What about Randy? What's going to happen next? Please continue to read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews Cena's Baby Doll, Cenationxprincess, ChantalCalaway, Luneara Eclipse, Christina89, Cenarko1986, and Breezyroo. You guys are GREAT! **

John walked into Jas's house and was instantly on the floor with Brayden. John was asking how Brayden was and was school and Brayden was actually attempting to answer each question. He was making really good eye contact with John.

Jasmine walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the McDonalds mess. She let John and Brayden have their moment. She walked back out to the living room, and John was walking with Brayden into his room.

"He wants me to watch Teletubbies." John said with a smile.

"Brayden, John can watch Teletubbies for 5 minutes, then it's your bedtime and mommy needs to talk to him." Jasmine said firmly.

"Oh-tay." Brayden said grabbing John's hand. "C'mon Daddy."

Jasmine closed her eyes; that was yet another thing she needed to add to the talking list. She sat down on the couch. When she first seen that John was at her door, she was so happy, so excited that he came back. Now she was nervous. She hadn't wanted John to come back with Brayden right away so they could have their big talk. Now Brayden would be even more attached, and if things went badly, it would be really hard on him.

After 7 minutes, Jasmine walked into the bedroom. There was both boys on the floor watching Teletubbies. She cleared her throat, "Bedtime. Time for jammies and time to brush teeth."

"Daddy do it." Brayden insisted.

She nodded, "If John wants to do it, he can do it."

John looked over at Jasmine, he felt like she was being a little stand-offish. "C'mon little man, I'll help you."

Jasmine turned the tv off and John got his jammies on. Then John took him to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

John shoo'd Jasmine out and read Brayden a bedtime story. Then John came downstairs.

Jasmine was sitting on the chair. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes, "Hi John."

He went over and sat on the couch. "What's wrong? Come sit with me."

Jasmine got up and sat down by John. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here honey, I'm here."

She sat up and looked at him. "We really need to talk."

"Ok, let's talk."

"John, I haven't heard from you in a week. I know I'm the one that messed up. I know that when Randy kissed me, I kissed him back. I didn't sleep with him, I didn't blow him, he didn't go down on me, we kissed a couple times and I told him to stop and after having to stand my ground, he stopped. I called you immediately afterwards, told you the whole truth."

John nodded, he was taking in everything.

"All I know is that when you hung up, I didn't know if I'd hear from you again. I didn't know whether to tell Brayden that you were gone forever or if you were just gone for work. I know that he's not your direct concern, but he is mine. So I strung him along and went with the fact that you were at work and left it at that. Brayden asked for you constantly."

John hung his head, "I thought about that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left it the way I did. I was filming 12-15 hour days and then when I was done I just went back and went to bed. I was so angry and so pissed, I didn't want to snap. I vented, I worked, I left the set and brawled with Randy and then I went back to the set and finished my stuff and then came here. I didn't mean to leave you hanging. And sadly, I have to admit that Brayden's emotions didn't cross my mind."

Jasmine tried to hide her surprise, Randy hadn't said anything about seeing John. She knew he had some bruises and a set of stitches in his forehead, but she just chalked it up to Raw. Now her curiosity was running wild. "You brawled with Randy?"

"Hell yeah I brawled with Randy. I beat his ass." John replied with a chuckle. "He knows better than to mess with you anymore."

"Well, I hadn't talked to Randy at all this week before today either." Jasmine replied pushing her hair out of her face. "He met me at my car after work. We had a long talk and he apologized for his actions. Then he told me that he wanted to talk to me about his daddy status. He said that it was up to me how I wanted him in Brayden's life. Either he could be daddy and you could be step-daddy or he would back out a bit and just become Uncle Randy."

"Good, I'm glad he woke up and came to his senses. Uncle Randy has a nice ring to it." John started to say when Jasmine interrupted him.

"I told him he could stay daddy if he truly knew he was going to be around as daddy for the rest of his life. I told him he had to commit to being a dad in order to have the title."

John stood up, "You told him WHAT? Why would you do that?"

Jasmine stood up, "John, Brayden is Randy's son. Like it or not. I always knew the day would come when he would realize the error in his ways. If Randy is truly committed to being in Brayden's life, then I have to let him. He's ready for visitation schedules and to pay child support and he says he wants to be there."

"Yeah, and he said he wanted to sleep with you too but you didn't let him do that." John fired back.

"That's totally different John. You don't understand." Jasmine tried to argue but John interrupted.

"Don't tell me I don't understand, I totally understand. You're not ready to fully let him go, and this is one way that you can keep him around while you're still with me."

Jasmine looked as if she was slapped in the face, "What are you saying? I told you that I was over him, and I meant it. If I really wanted to be with him, do you think I would have stopped? John, I was his other woman on and off for a few years. He told me he would divorce his wife and marry me. If I really wanted to be with him, I had my chance. And what did I do? I turned him down. I turned the offer down. I told him to get out of my house and I called you. My boyfriend; the man that I was falling for."

"So you still decide to let him be around?" John argued. "That's stupid."

"It's just like a divorced couple John. Just because mom and dad aren't together anymore, no matter if one parent still has feelings for the other parent, the mom and dad are still the parents. And if Randy is willing to step up to the plate and BE a dad, then why should I take that away from him? He knows this is his last chance. If he screws this up, it's done. I'll have him removed from the birth certificate just to make it official. BUT, I owe it him to give him this chance." Jasmine pleaded her case with tears streaming down her cheeks. "John, I want to be with you, but you have to understand. Brayden has a biological dad. If we work this out and go on with life and everything is great and we get married, then you'll be his step-dad. He can still call you dad. He just needs to be taught dad and step-dad as he grows up. But if you can't accept that, I can't be with you."

John was thinking about her analogy. It was making a bit more sense when he thought about as compared to a divorced couple. Kids with divorced parents grew up with two dads a lot, and never thought anything of it.

"And, I know that you didn't have Brayden's emotions in the fore front of your mind, but I have to. If we get into a fight, you can't just bounce in and bounce out when the going gets tough. With Brayden's autism, he doesn't read social cues. He doesn't understand a lot of things that cause fights. Let alone understand fighting. If you want to give me the silent treatment, fine. But you have to keep Brayden in mind. I know it might not be fair of me to have that expectation, but if you're in his life, I have to have that expectation of you."

John paced a little. Just as he was about to say something, they heard the front door open and close.

"Honey I'm home." Randy said with a laugh. "Where you at? I brought you dinner…are you naked?"

John looked at Jasmine with narrowed eyes and stormed past her to the front room..

Jasmine shook her head, could Randy have any worse timing. "John, wait. It's not like that!"

John came out yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Randy looked surprised, "John! Nice to see you made it back."

"I told you that you were to leave Jasmine the hell alone, and to forget she existed." John began to argue.

"Yeah, and I told you that she has my kid, so I wasn't going to ever forget she existed." Randy argued back. "So, I suggest you figure your shit out."

Before Jasmine could intervene the two were fighting again. Between yelling and punching, there was no getting a word in edgewise.

Jasmine was pissed, she couldn't put up with this all the time. "GUYS, Brayden's sleeping." She reminded them about 6 times but they weren't paying her any attention.

She grabbed a notepad and scribbled on it for them to figure themselves out. She went in Brayden's room and grabbed him carefully. She grabbed his blankie and his Tinky Winky, and while the boys were too busy punching and fighting, she quickly made their way out.

Jasmine loaded Brayden in the car and maneuvered her way around John's car and Randy's truck. Once she was on the road she sighed and headed to Jenny's house. This couldn't keep happening like this. She couldn't have Brayden around it.

What was she going to do? They couldn't keep meeting like this. She turned the radio on and let the music help her to just let her cry.

**What's going to happen when Randy and John realize she's gone? Again? Will John see Jasmine's point of view? Is Jasmine wrong? What about Randy and his actions? Please continue to read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys have been SO wonderful. Thank you for all of the reading and reviewing you do of this story. **

Randy pushed John off of him, "Dude, what the hell? Can't you take a joke?"

"Real fuckin' funny." John said lunging at him again.

Randy moved aside and wrapped John up, "Seriously…chill out. You guys are together, I get it. She's been really stressed out, I brought her leftovers."

"Yeah, feed her so you can try and get in her pants again." John said kicking Randy in the shin.

Randy let go of him. "John, you need to chill your temper or you're going to lose her."

"You don't know anything about us, shut your mouth." John popped off.

Randy shook his head and wiped some blood from his mouth, "Why do you think she doesn't let Brayden watch wrestling? Why do you think she's so careful about what he plays with? Because he can't process it."

"Shut the hell up, you know nothing about Brayden." John said angrily.

"John, you're the one that doesn't know anything about Brayden. You know how to be his buddy, but do you know how to be his dad? You can't pick fights everytime you turn around just because you're jealous. I tease her, I make jokes, but I wasn't coming here to get her in the sack. I was trying to make her smile. Jesus John, she was in tears today because she hadn't heard from you in a week. YOU are the one she wants." Randy shook his head, "But you're going to lose her if you're not careful."

John shook his head and sat down. "Randy, you're supposed to be my friend. Why would you go after my girl? You know how I feel. You were there when the shit with Liz went down. Why would you do this to me?"

Randy sat down next to him, "Have you ever heard the old cliché "you don't appreciate what you have till it's gone?" Well, that was me. I knew I loved Jasmine. I love Samantha too. And Jasmine was there and would be there. I knew she had it for me. But because I was a chicken shit when it came to Brayden, I didn't have the balls to let go of my pride and dedicate myself to her. Samantha didn't have an autistic kid….an autistic kid that I gave her. Then when you and Jasmine hit it off, I panicked. I realized what I stood to loose. And all that mattered was trying to win her back. I married Samantha because I was afraid of what marrying Jasmine would entail. Not a day goes by when I don't kick my own ass for losing her. We'll never be hand in hand watching Brayden graduate kindergarten. Or if Brayden continued to get better, give him a sibling that was a full-biological sibling. Or any of those things, they'll never happen. So I did what I had to do. I tried to win her back. BUT…she chose you. DON'T FUCK IT UP."

John put his head down. He had NEVER heard Randy open up about his feelings like that.

Randy looked around, "Jasmine?" He called.

John looked up and called, "Jas?"

The house was eerily quiet. "Shit." Randy muttered.

John looked out the window and seen her car was gone. "She left."

Randy grabbed his phone and called Jasmine, but there was no answer.

John tried to call her also, but she didn't answer for him either. "Dude, we messed up."

"You picked the fight dumbass." Randy said shoving John playfully. "Let's go to Jenny's."

They loaded into Randy's truck and drove to Jenny's house.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was fuming on Jenny's couch. "Jen, I just don't know if I can do this. I can't have them fighting all the time. How do I explain to Brayden why daddy Randy and daddy John can't get along? Maybe I need to walk away from both of them."

Jenny hugged her, "I wish I knew what to say. I mean, do you ever wonder why you don't get back together with Randy?"

Jasmine looked at her, "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I don't know if I could ever trust him. He cheated on Samantha with me…who's to say that he wouldn't cheat on me?" Jasmine confided.

"Has he ever cheated on Samantha with anyone else?" Jenny questioned.

Jasmine shook her head no, "Nope. Just me. I've asked, and he's always honest with me."

Jenny nodded, "I see. And why are you so attached to John?"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel it. Or, at least I felt it. I don't know. There's times where I've pondered if it's worth the fight. I mean yes, I will always love Randy. He was my first real love. He's the father of my son. BUT…I'm not "in love" with him anymore. Every time we fooled around, I would cling to the "what if" for so long, then it would never happen and I just built the wall around my heart and moved on. Then I met John, and everything was SO great with John. Then the Randy incident happened, and right then and there I could have said "Yes Randy, I've loved you too. I know we could have a great life, let's go for it." BUT I didn't. I didn't because I'm falling for John. NOW, I don't know if I can let myself fall for John. Randy came over with leftovers because I didn't feel like going over there for dinner, and he didn't see me right away so he yelled for me and jokingly asked if I was naked. You could SEE the fire in John's eyes and he leapt up and the two started fighting. I KNOW John has the right to be angry and the right to be upset, and even a little jealous if need be, BUT…I can't have them fighting. And I don't want to be the reason they're not friends anymore. Randy is always going to be around, and he's always going to say stupid shit. I can't have John fighting him everytime he does. Randy respects that I chose John. But John doesn't see it. Bottom line is I want to be with John…but I don't know if John can handle being with me. Plus the distance is a killer. John lives in Florida, I can't uproot Brayden right now. He's just getting settled into preschool."

Jenny hugged her again. They both saw the headlights pulling in the driveway. "And here goes the neighborhood. Which one do you think came?"

Jasmine sighed, "Probably Randy because I don't know if John remembers where you live. I'm going to the bathroom."

Jenny got up and opened the door and was surprised to see the both of them standing there. "Boys."

"Is Jas here?" John asked sheepishly.

"Were you boys fighting again?" Jenny asked in her mothering tone.

They both nodded.

"Did you break furniture again?" 

They shook their heads no.

"Look, you guys are destroying my sister. You guys need to get over your jealous pride and move the fuck on." Jenny said angrily. "Jasmine is an amazing person, she has worked her ass off to raise Brayden on her own and make a living. She has not let herself have a personal life, until now. And now all you guys are doing is showing her why that was much easier. You both need to grow up and figure yourselves out before you both lose her."

They both stood in the doorway stunned. Randy had never seen Jenny angry like that. Normally she kept her thoughts to herself.

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom and seen both guys standing in the doorway. She turned and walked into the living room.

Randy looked at John, "Go get her."

John walked into the living room where Jasmine was sitting. "Jas, I'm sorry."

Jasmine looked at John, "John. I want to be with you. I really do. I really like you, I think you like me. You and Brayden are really getting along nicely. BUT I can't take the fighting. I told you once, that the fighting could NEVER happen again. And in less than a minute you were out of your seat and fighting with Randy. I know what he did was wrong, I know what I did was wrong, but if we're going to work this CAN NOT happen again."

"Jas, I blew it. I'm so sorry. We sat and talked, and he and I are at an understanding. I let my temper and my pride take over. It was like I had to prove to him that I was serious. I know that he respects us as a couple. I know he won't try anything again…but I had to show him up. And unfortunately, you were the last thing on my mind. Revenge was the first. I'm sorry. I want us to work." John apologized. "I love you Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled, she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too John."

Randy began clapping. "Whoo-hoo!"

John flipped Randy off and held Jasmine close.

"So, when should we hire the moving truck?" Randy joked with John.

John shook his head, "Why don't you let me and Jasmine figure that out?"

Jenny laughed, "Why don't you leave Brayden here for the night? You guys go out and have a fun night."

"Because he'll freak out when he wakes up and I'm not here." Jasmine replied.

John smiled, "It's ok. Let's bring little man home. We can put on a movie, pop some popcorn and just have a chill night."

Jasmine nodded, "That sounds great."

Randy looked at Jenny, "That's code for make-up sex."

Jenny laughed and slugged him in the shoulder. "Don't you have a wife to go home to?"

Randy's eyes opened wide, "Oh shit. I never thought of that, I've gotta go." And he left quickly.

John went and scooped up Brayden and carried him out to the car.

Jasmine hugged Jenny, "Thank you SO much."

"Anytime sis…anytime."

And Jasmine headed out to the car where her boys were waiting.

**Please read and review! We're nearing the end of the story. Feel free to share your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Breezyroo, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, bsbfan558, luneara eclipse, Pinay princesa, Cenationxprincess, Christina89, Cena's baby doll…You guys have made writing this story SO rewarding! Thank you SO much! We have a couple chapters left, (depends on what I throw in there.) Otherwise I also have "At What Cost?" going right now. And I'm throwing around the plot for my next story…just not sure if I should go for Cena or Orton as the main character…Hmm…decisions, decisions. LOL! THANKS AGAIN!**

**One Month Later…**

"Daddy…me owplane?" Brayden asked John as they walked through the airport.

"Yup, we're going on an airplane." John replied as he held Brayden's hand tight.

"We go sky?"

"Yup, we're going in the sky." John answered with a smile across his face.

Jasmine walked on the other side of Brayden, holding his little hand tight. They were flying to Massachusetts to meet John's parents. She still wasn't sure how Brayden would do on the airplane, but they forewarned the airline when they purchased the tickets, and they said they would be as accommodating as possible. They had also dressed Brayden in a t-shirt that ready "I'm not trying to be naughty, I have autism, I just don't understand." They hoped that would help the people around them on the plane.

"Mommy…you owpane?" Brayden asked Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled, "Yes sweetie, mommy too."

"Sweet!" Brayden exclaimed.

The three of them laughed.

They got onto the airplane and walked Brayden around it a few times so he would be comfortable. They put him in the middle of the two of them so that way they could both have access to him if need be.

They got him buckled in and set up with a portable DVD player and they had the Leap Frog Leapster tucked away for later.

Soon after take off, Brayden shocked them by falling asleep. The only thing that had bothered him was the take off. Once that was over, he was zonked out. John looked over at Jasmine, "See, that wasn't so bad."

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at John, "Just remember, flying home could be exactly opposite, so don't count your chickens before they hatch."

John grinned. "I really hope you like my family. I know we're a bit crazy, but we always have fun."

"John, if they're anything like you, I'm going to love your family. I just hope that your family is ok with Brayden." Jasmine replied sounding a bit nervous.

John reached across Brayden and squeezed Jasmine's hand, "Babe, they're going to love him."

Jasmine nodded, "I know, but he can be so different when he's in new places."

"As does any other typical three-year-old. Trust me, it'll go fine." John changed the subject, "So Jas, how does it feel to only work at the theater now?" Randy had made sure that the child support payments would be enough so she could quit her office job. He had wanted her to quit both, but she enjoyed the theater too much.

Jasmine smiled, "It's great. I get so much more time with Brayden, and between the preschool and me having more time, he's making such great progress! It's amazing. And I love the relationship that he's developing with you and Randy."

John smiled, "Yeah, I can't get over how much he's changed since I first met him…and it hasn't even been that long."

"Yeah, he's a little smarty pants, once he learns it, he runs with it." Jasmine gushed.

Brayden woke up as they were starting to land, and the landing made him a bit agitated, but with some calming from John and Jasmine, it didn't go too badly. There wasn't any screaming as there had been during take off, so that was good.

Once they had walked off the plane, they found John Sr and Carol waiting for them with big smiles on their faces. John started laughing and pointed to them, "See Jas, there are my parents."

Jasmine was a bit shocked, but she smiled and waved. "Hi!"

They walked up to John, Jasmine and Brayden, "Welcome!" John Sr said giving John a big manly hug. "So this must be Jasmine and Brayden."

"Yes sir." John replied proudly.

Jasmine stuck out her hand, "It's very nice to meet you sir."

John Sr. shook her hand, and then gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you too." He knelt down to Brayden's height, "Hi Brayden."

Brayden was a bit shy, but he quietly said hi.

Carol gave John a big hug, and then gave Jasmine a hug, "It's really nice to meet you finally." Carol said to Jasmine with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jasmine replied smiling.

Carol held her arms out to Brayden, "Hi Brayden! Can I give you a hug?"

At first Brayden looked a bit skeptical, but then lifted his arms to her. Carol lifted him up and gave him a hug. Then she set him back down by his mom.

"Let's grab some lunch, I bet you guys are hungry." John Sr said helping John with their bags.

"Me hungee too." Brayden replied.

They all laughed.

They headed to a sit-down family restaurant. As they were getting seated, Jasmine told the waitress they needed a high-chair with a working seat belt. The waitress looked at her skeptical, "You know, he's big enough, he can use a booster seat."

John looked at the waitress, "He has autism, seat belts are our friend."

The waitress looked sheepish, "Sorry about that, I'll get you one right away."

Carol looked at Jasmine, "Looks like you've done a great job with him. All on your own like that, you must be a strong woman."

Jasmine blushed, "Thanks, I try to be. I can't say I am all the time, but I try. And it helps that John is so great with him. Brayden has a really good relationship with John, and John has a lot of patience with him, so it works out really well."

When the waitress returned with the high chair, John lifted Brayden up and set him in the high chair.

"No cuckle daddy, no cuckle!" Brayden cried trying to push John's hands away.

"Brayden, we have to buckle so you don't fall out and get an owie." John replied looking Brayden in the eyes.

"Pees daddy, no cuckle." Brayden whined.

"We buckle for now, and if you sit nice, then we'll un-buckle." John compromised.

"O-tay." Brayden replied sounding defeated.

John got him buckled in and sat down.

John Sr looked at John, "Wow, I'm impressed. You handled that very well."

"I have a great teacher." John said grabbing Jasmine's hand.

John's parents got to see how antsy Brayden could be, but he wasn't outright naughty, just antsy. He occupied himself with the sugar packets and the different things on the table.

When the waitress came to take their order, Jasmine asked if she could bring out a fruit cup for him right away. Jasmine smiled, "It helps to keep him occupied."

The waitress smiled, "No problem."

They talked about John's movie and they talked about Brayden's preschool. They talked about what John was like as a kid, and they talked about Jasmine's family a bit.

After they ate, they decided John, Jasmine and Brayden would go to the hotel to get unpacked and chill a little, and then they would go over to John Sr & Carol's house for dinner.

"We have a surprise for you John." John Sr said patting John on the back.

"What's that Pops?"

Carol smiled, "We invited all of your brothers over too! Everyone's here in town and we're all getting together for dinner tonight!"

John looked shocked, "Really? That's great!"

Jasmine smiled, she listened to John and his parents talk about how long it had been since everyone had been all together. She was a bit nervous though, Brayden around that many people and they all have loud voices, she wasn't too sure how he'd do. But she didn't want to say anything and ruin John's excitement. So she bit her tongue and decided just to wait and see…and pray it went ok.

By the time they were getting ready to go to John's parents' house, it was apparent Brayden was off his schedule and out of sorts. He was jumping off the bed, running around the room, locking himself in the bathroom, climbing up the chair to sit in the window, and was not settling down.

Jasmine looked over at John, "Hon, maybe Brayden and I should stay here?"

"Why would you say that?" John asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Because Brayden's off his schedule and is kinda crazy and I don't want your family to get the wrong impression of him." Jasmine replied.

"Jas, he is how he is. He has to realize that the world doesn't always evolve around his schedule." John replied as he buttoned up his shirt. "He'll be fine."

"John, be honest. Does he seem fine? He seems like an ADHD kid who just drank two energy drinks. He's not familiar with where we are, he's not familiar with the time zone change, and he's not familiar with us. I was just trying to help." Jasmine replied sounding a bit irritated.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." John said grabbing him off the chair. "Ready to go?"

Brayden was all smiles, "Yup!"

"I'll go buckle him in, we'll meet you at the car." John said throwing Brayden over his shoulder playfully and heading out of the room.

Jasmine grabbed Brayden's blankie and Tinky Winky. She sighed to herself as she let the door shut…she just wasn't sure how this was going to go.

**Please read and review! How do you think it'll go? Will Brayden have a complete melt-down? Will the Cena brothers show Brayden things Jasmine didn't want him to see/hear? Will everything go just fine? Please read and review! THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU for the great reviews! I've been SO sick and the kids were sick too. But, we're now close to being healthy, so I'm plopping myself in front of the comp and working on this story. Thanks again for being so patient!**

Jasmine and John pulled up in front of John's parents' home. Jasmine got Brayden out and they walked in.

Once inside, the house was a bit chaotic. There was lots of brotherly love shown and lots of introductions going on.

Before Jasmine had a chance to blink, the Cena boys were all heading to the backyard and taking Brayden with them. John's mom whisked Jasmine off to the kitchen with her and they sat and talked while the boys all played. Even John Sr went out to join them!

"Daddy! Daddy! Me firfy." Brayden called to John who was wrestling with Matt.

Sean grabbed Brayden's hand, "Hey little dude, I'm Uncle Sean. Are you thirsty?"

Brayden looked a bit scared, but nodded.

Sean began to lead him into the house and once they hit the top step, Brayden threw himself to the ground "NO INSIDE NO INSIDE" he roared.

John instantly popped up, "Sean, what are you doing?"

"I was taking him inside to get him something to drink." Sean said innocently. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You have to explain that to him." John said hustling over to Brayden.

John crouched down to Brayden's level and started trying to calm him down. "Bray, Sean's just going to get you something to drink. You can come right back outside." He repeated about 6 times.

"Dude, you said that already." Sean said to John after the fourth time.

"Shut up Sean, I know what I'm doing." John said dismissing Sean.

Brayden got up finally and wiped his tears, he turned to Sean, "Sut up Sean." He repeated sternly.

As John's brothers roared with laughter, Brayden kept repeating it.

John shook his head and carried him in the house. He looked at Sean, "Stay out here."

John walked in the kitchen carrying Brayden.

Jasmine looked over at them. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just some misunderstanding." John said shaking his head.

"Mommy! Me ouside!" Brayden exclaimed.

"Yes you are! Are you playing nicely?"

"YEAH!"

Jasmine smiled at John, "Maybe you were right, maybe I was a bit over-worrying."

John smiled and gave her a kiss. "It's ok, moms are allowed."

"Sut up John." Brayden said with a big smile on his face.

Jasmine's mouth fell open. "What did you just say?"

Brayden smiled, "Sut up"

"We don't talk like that Brayden." Jasmine replied sternly. She turned to John, "Who said that?"

John tried not to roll his eyes while he hung his head, "I did. Sean was cockin' off and I told him that."

"John! You can't say that. And you can't say THAT either." Jasmine exclaimed.

Brayden hung his head, "Sawwy mommy. Me twuble?"

Jasmine hugged him, "Honey, we only talk nice. We don't talk mean. It hurts peoples' feelings, ok?"

Brayden nodded. Jasmine wished it was that easy, she knew she'd be hearing that one whenever he was really mad.

John grabbed his hand and walked back outside with him.

"Oooh, John you're lookin' awfully pussy whipped now!" Dan called as he threw him the football.

"Guys, we've gotta watch the language." John said to his brothers. "He repeats everything and he doesn't understand right from wrong very well."

Finally it was time to eat. Everybody came inside and gathered around the table. Sean picked up the Tinky Winky off the couch. "Hey, isn't this a Teletubby?"

John looked at him, "Don't say it."

Sean grinned, "Ok, I won't say it…but I'm going to think it!"

Steve slugged Sean in the shoulder and made him sit down.

They all held hands and said grace. They ate dinner and laughed and talked and had a very good time. Jasmine learned that Brayden had picked up on lots of things from the Cena brothers, but she realized she couldn't shelter Brayden from it forever.

After dinner and dessert Brayden's behavior was starting to get worse and worse. Jasmine finally looked at John, "I hate to be a party pooper, but he's gotta get to bed or this is going to get out of control."

John nodded. They said their goodbyes and got Brayden buckled in and headed back to the hotel.

Jasmine looked at John, "You have a great family. But man I don't know how your mom did it!"

John laughed, "They did the best they could with what they were given."

They both laughed.

"I'm glad that they didn't scare you away." John said squeezing Jasmine's knee.

"No, they're great! I really like them!" Jasmine replied.

They got back to the hotel and to finally get Brayden to sleep, they had to shut off all the lights, shut the curtains, make the room completely dark and pretend they were sleeping. Once he was out, they were able to quietly talk to each other.

John and Jasmine snuggled on the other bed and turned on the tv quietly to give some background noise.

John leaned over and kissed Jasmine sweetly, "Babe, can we talk?"

Jasmine looked at him, "Of course, what's up?"

"Well, you know that I'm done filming and I'll be back on the road soon." John began.

Jasmine nodded.

"And I know that you and I are really in a good place right now. And I don't want to jeopardize that. I know that Florida is definitely not close to Missouri. And you've made it clear that you aren't ready to uproot Brayden and go to Florida."

Jasmine shook her head, "No, I can't. Especially now that Randy takes him for visitation and he's in school."

John put his finger to Jasmine's lips, "How would you feel about me making a full move to Missouri? I know right now we've had it where I stay at a hotel or Randy's or you're place, but what if I move up and get my own place? Do you think we're in the right place for that?"

Jasmine smiled and hugged him close. "John, I think that would be a great idea! I feel horrible that I'm making you move though."

"Jas, it's not like I'm moving because you're not willing because of whatever. You have very valid reasons." John assured her.

Jasmine bit her bottom lip, "I don't know if you're ready or not, but if you wanted, you could always move in with Brayden and I."

John looked her in the eyes, "Do you think you're ready for that?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "I think I am. Do you think you're ready for that?"

John leaned in and gave her an amazing kiss, "I know I am."

The two made out a bit and began planning John's move into Jasmine's house.

**Please read and review! The next chapter will be the last! **


	20. Chapter 20

** WOW! Who would have guessed that this story would be as well received as it has been. You guys have been truly wonderful. THANK YOU for all of your support and patience. Luneara Eclipse, Breezyroo, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, bsbfan558, jAzZy.S2, Cena's Baby Doll, Chantal Calaway, and Christina89 ((HUGS)) Thank you SO much for your great reviews! I hope to see you guys again with future stories. **

**Six Months Later**

Jasmine and John had been living together for six months now. They had gotten into a pretty good routine. And Jasmine had even taken Brayden to a few house shows around them so John could introduce her to some of his other friends.

Brayden had his good days and his bad days. But with the help from the preschool, he was really coming out of his shell.

John's family had pretty much already accepted Jasmine and Brayden into their family. They stayed in touch via phone calls and emails.

Jasmine's family was still pretty distant. They liked John now, but they didn't approve of them living in sin together.

Randy and Samantha were still together and going strong. Randy would still make comments every now and then, but the four of them were all great friends. And they hung out together a lot.

Brayden had regular visitation with Randy and his family. Brayden knew he had two daddys…he may not comprehend it completely, but he knew he was loved by both and that was what mattered to Jasmine. Samantha loved Brayden just like he was her own, so Jasmine felt comfortable when he was over there.

Jasmine pulled into the driveway after getting groceries and picking Brayden up from school. She was surprised to see Randy's truck in the driveway…without John's car. She got Brayden un-buckled and grabbed a couple bags of groceries and headed to the house.

Randy opened the door and helped get Brayden to come inside. "I'll grab the groceries Jas. You get Brayden taken care of."

Jasmine looked confused, "Ok." And she headed to the kitchen. She made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cut-up apple and sippy cup of milk and got him up to the table in his spot.

Randy carried in the groceries and sat down at the table with Brayden.

"Umm…Randy? No offense, but why are you here?" Jasmine asked as she put away the groceries. "I mean, I don't mind, but I'm guessing there's a reason."

"Oh yeah…the reason I'm here…" Randy said playfully. "John wanted me to have you meet him somewhere. Here's an address, you're supposed to meet him there. Dress nice."

Jasmine shook her head, "What?"

"Yup, that's what he told me. We got off the plane, he handed me this paper and told me to give it to you. And to watch Brayden."

"Ok, I'll go get ready." Jasmine said. She ruffled Brayden's hair and kissed the top of his head. Then headed to the bedroom and searched through her closet. She picked out a little black dress, some cute black heels and threw on a little make-up and fixed her hair nice.

She walked out and Randy whistled. "Wow, you look great!"

Jasmine blushed, "Aww..thanks Randy." She gave Brayden a hug, "Mommy's going out for a bit. You're going to hang out with Daddy, ok?"

Brayden looked at Randy and looked at Jasmine, "O-tay."

Jasmine smiled and grabbed her purse and jacket. She walked out and got in her car. And let the GPS guide her to her destination.

She drove for a little over an hour and pulled up to a nice restaurant. She got out of the car and walked in. She gave her name to the man at the podium and he escorted her back to a table where John was waiting.

John was sitting at the table wearing a black button down shirt with a tan sport coat and black dress pants. He stood up and smiled at her, "You look great." And he kissed her on the cheek.

Jasmine smiled, "Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself."

John helped slide Jasmine's chair in and sat down.

Jasmine looked around, "John, this is really sweet. What's the special occasion?"

John smiled, "Let's order first, then we'll talk."

They looked over the menu, John ordered a bottle of champagne and they ordered an appetizer along with their meals.

John and Jasmine made small talk until their champagne arrived. The waiter poured them each a glass and left them alone.

John looked across the table at Jasmine. "Do you know what today is?"

Jasmine thought for a moment, "Six months ago today you moved in with us."

John smiled, "You're right. Six months ago we were unloading the U-Haul. And I remember we were both a bit nervous about jinxing ourselves, so we decided to not sell the house in Florida right away, just in case."

Jasmine smiled, "I remember that." She playfully shot John a look, "Are you trying to tell me you want to move back to Florida?"

John chuckled, "No, actually I wanted to tell you that I sold the house."

Jasmine stopped and looked at him, "You sold it? Really? Did you want to sell it? You always talked about how much you liked Florida."

John reached across the table with one hand and took her hand, "I liked Florida…but I love you. And I love our family. Our family is here in Missouri, we wouldn't be able to move to Florida without taking Brayden away from his dad. We can't have that. He's settled here with his support team and I wouldn't want to take that away. Besides, your family is starting to come around more, and that's important."

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears, "John, I love you too."

"So, I closed on the house and I did some thinking and I realized what I wanted to do." John said in a serious tone.

Jasmine looked a bit confused, "Ok, what's that?."

John removed the other hand from his lap and slid a beautiful diamond ring on Jasmine's finger, "I wanted to ask you to be my wife. I know it hasn't even been a year, but I love you so much. You make me the man I've wanted to be. I love being a part of you and Brayden's life. The fact that Brayden has accepted me so much means the world to me. I know that there are ups and downs and twists and turns, but I want to be right there by your side for all of them." He got up and kneeled down on one knee with her hand in his, "Jasmine, will you marry me?"

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears, She looked him in the eyes and nodded her head, "Yes."

They both embraced and kissed.

Suddenly the room erupted in applause. Jasmine looked and there surrounding them were her entire family, his entire family, and right up front was Randy, Samantha and Brayden.

"How did you guys get here?" She asked tearfully.

Randy laughed, "Your GPS gives crappy directions, it only takes about 30-40 minutes if you take the short cut. So you took off and so did we."

Jasmine's dad laughed, "And the restaurant had us hide until the champagne was poured, then you just didn't notice us at all of the tables around you guys."

Jasmine burst into a combination of laughter and tears. She looked at John, "You did all of this?"

John nodded, "Well, I had some help from Randy and Jenny, but I wanted this day to be special."

Jasmine wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very sweet kiss, "I love you John."

He kissed her back and smiled, "I love you too."

Brayden jumped up and down "Mommy may-wee Tohn!"

Everyone laughed. Soon there was beer and champagne flowing and plenty of food for everyone to eat. They had turned this into an engagement party.

Randy and Samantha went over to John and Jasmine and slapped John on the back, "Damn dude…you found love where you never would have looked!"

John took a swig of his beer and put an arm around Randy and an arm around Samantha, "You're right. Who would have ever thought I would go on a blind date with Sam's friend at the Rocky Horror Picture Show and would wind up meeting the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

They burst into laughter and even Brayden laughed with them. It was a wonderful day!

**THE END**


End file.
